50 nuances de meurtres
by La plume d'Elena
Summary: Série d'histoires très diverses dans lesquelles ce malheureux, triste et regretté roi Joffrey va trouver la mort.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un meurtre coquin

DISCLAIMER : L'OEUVRE DE G.R.R MARTIN NE M'APPARTIENT PAS ET JE N'AI AUCUN BÉNÉFICE FINANCIER. EN REVANCHE, MES ÉCRITS (ie. la trame et les personnages) M'APPARTIENNENT . IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE ME PLAGIER, "JASON". SI JAMAIS CETTE HISTOIRE EST PLAGIEE ET VENDUE, SACHEZ QUE, JE VOUS OFFRE DU REVE **GRATUITEMENT** CONTRAIREMENT A CERTAINES PERSONNES QUI NE SAVENT PAS ALIGNER TROIS MOTS ET TENTERONT DE VOUS **VENDRE** CET ECRIT.

OR, RAPPELONS UNE CHOSE IMPORTANTE : JE SUIS LA SEULE DÉTENTRICE DE LA** FIN** DE MES HISTOIRES ET DES VISAGES DE MES HÉROS.

ET CA, ON NE POURRA JAMAIS ME LE VOLER.

#**_coupdegueuleplagiatjasonmatthieu_**

**_._**

George R. R. Martin a interdit que l'on écrive des fictions sur son roman. C'est dans ce sens que je me base uniquement sur la série HBO.

La fiction que je vous présente est une série de crimes. **Chaque crime peut-être lu indépendamment**. Ainsi, si le meurtre que vous lisez ne vous plait pas, passez à un autre ;). Je prends l'exemple du premier qui est particulièrement violent. Si vos yeux ne peuvent continuer à lire, passez au chapitre suivant qui présente un autre meurtre avec d'autres personnages.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Liste des meurtres: <strong>

**1 / Le meurtre coquin : Joffrey/OC, classé M **

**2/ Un crime fraternel : Joffrey/OC, classé T**

**3/ Le meurtre fantastique : Joffrey/Ned Stark / Sansa Stark, classé T**

**4/ Un crime culinaire : Joffrey / Shae / Lolly Castelfoyer / OC, classé M pour Lemon et langage vulgaire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Premier type de meurtre : le meurtre coquin<strong>

"Je m'appelle Celya. J'viens d'une famille très pauvre. Elle appartient au bas peuple. Vous savez, les personnes crasseuses légèrement édentées qui parlent avec un accent de guignol en roulant les r et en bouffant la moitié des lettres. Enfin, ça, c'est l'idée que s'en font mes clients.

Oui, mes clients.

J'suis une catin après tout. Ou plus dignement parlant, j'suis une vendeuse de plaisirs. J'fûs vendue par mon propre père vers l'âge de sept ans. J'le portais déjà pas dans coeur celui-là.

J'fûs pas mise sur le terrain aussitôt. Ma formation dura quelques années. Généralement, les catins les mieux payées étaient celles qui avaient été vendus jeunes. En effet, elles cumulaient plus d'années de formation. En d'autres termes, j'commençais plutôt bien dans la vie. Mais bon, j'pouvais pas dire que je haissais ce métier. Je n'avais rien connu d'autres que la maison close de mon Maître. Petyr Baelish. Enfin, plus maintenant. Dorénavant, je connais un autre lieu: les murs de mon cachot. Gris, crasseux, sales. Assez uniforme dans l'ensemble, vous ne trouvez pas?

Au moins ce que j'ai commis m'aura fait découvrir du pays! Enfin, si l'on peux dire. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas?

Un meurtre m'a enfin sorti de ce bourbier. Je ne vais plus passer mon temps à faire des galipettes avec les seigneurs de ce monde. En plus, pour le salaire qu'on me verse, vous savez... Enfin, vous n'êtes pas ici pour m'voir me plaindre sur le sort des filles de joies. On pourrait en parler des heures! J'sais bien pourquoi vous êtes venu dans ma cellule.

C'est pour parler de mon acte. Oh vous savez, j'regrette pas! Un vrai con, ce roi! Puis c'est pas une grosse perte après avoir vu ve qu'il y avait entre … Excusez-moi, secret professionnel!

Pis, j'vous parle pas de ses yeux. Ses deux yeux remplis de haine et de dédain. Ce regard animal. J'sais pas qui va le regretter celui-là. P'têt sa mère! La vielle rombière aux cheveux de paille. Quelle tête de pifrette! Mes insultes sont graves. J'sais bien. Mais elle ne peut pas me faire pire que ce qui m'attend. C'est un monstre qu'elle a mis au monde. Oh, vous ne dites rien mais vous n'en pensez pas moins. Je le sens.

J'ai rendu service au royaume!

Ah si vous l'aviez vu!

Je le vois encore entrer dans ma chambre.

"Encore un cadeau! C'est mon cher _grand et bel _oncle nain Tyrion qui vous envoie?", qu'il m'a lancé. Je lui ai répondu que non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai donné aucune information. Il ne posa pas plus de questions de toute façon. Il se tourna et tira sur le verrou brusquement.

Même si j'suis jeune, j'ai quelques années d'expérience. J'ai eu de nombreux clients. Tyrion m'a dépucelé. A un bon prix, en plus! Mais j'ai partagé le lit également avec son père, le roi Robert, Sandor, Pycelle. Podrick dernièrement, à plusieurs reprises. La liste est très longue. J'suis très appréciée pour mes services, vous savez. J'ai donc eu de nombreuses relations. Mais j'ai jamais éprouvé l'angoisse qui s'insinua en moi cette nuit-là dès qu'il ferma la porte. Son regard s'assombrit en me regardant assise sur les draps de soie rougeâtres de son lit. D'habitude, je n'ai honte de rien. Tellement d'hommes m'ont analysé sous toutes les coutures, sans vouloir tomber dans la vulgarité. Mais là, j'avais clairement l'impression que son regard transperçait mon corps et brûlait mes entrailles.

"Allongez-vous", m'ordonna-t-il.

J'obéis sans broncher. Le boulot, c'est le boulot. "Je sais que vous donnerez le meilleur de vous-même, Celya, . J'ai confiance en vous. N'oubliez jamais durant votre prestation : c'est le roi.", avait insisté mon Maître.

Le roi s'approcha du lit puis se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Ca ne m'étonnait pas qu'il apprécie le rôle de dominateur. Je fixai son visage jeune. Il sourit. Un sourire à vous glacer le sang. Il s'assit sur moi, mettant tout son poids sur son ventre.

" Quel est votre nom, catin?", me demanda-t-il.

"Celya", répondis-je.

Ses yeux étaient animés d'amusement. Mais je n'y décelai aucun désir pour moi. Je me mis à le toucher, le caresser, encore et encore, laissant mes paumes glisser le long de son torse sous ses vêtements, découvrant avec déception l'absence de ces muscles abdominaux.

"Arrêtez. Votre roi vous ordonne d'arrêter.", rugit-il.

Je restai pantoise sous le choc. Je laissai retomber mes mains sur le lit.

"Ecartez les bras. Je vais vous attacher.", poursuivit-il en se relevant.

Cette idée me plaisait. Sur le moment, je me suis dit que j'allais enfin m'amuser. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'une des tables de chevet, en sortit deux ficelles et d'autres objets que je ne pus définir tout de suite. Pour faire court, il m'attacha les poignets puis il se plaça entre mes jambes. Il prenait des initiatives! Ça, j'en avais pas l'habitude, j'peux vous en assurer! Soudain, il m'arracha mes vêtements. J'étais désormais nue devant Sa Majesté. Puis il prit des objets qu'il avait placés près de ma tête. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je découvris des pinces! Quelles idées saugrenues avait ce roi! Il plaça soigneusement les pinces un peu partout sur mon corps. Ça me faisait un peu mal mais je réprimais ma douleur. Je devais faire plaisir au roi comme mon Maître me l'avait demandé. Et puis, vous y avez mis le prix. Je devais donc ne pas vous décevoir et tenir parfaitement mon rôle.

J'grognai donc de plaisir. Il se baissa rapprochant son torse du mien. J'sentais sa langue traîner sur mon cou puis descendre jusqu'à ma poitrine. Plus il approchait son torse, plus il pressait de toute évidence sur les pinces J'avais mal. J'émis un grognement dont le Roi ne tint pas compte. Il continua à descendre jusqu'à mes cuisses. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait car il ne s'était toujours pas déshabillé.

"Monseigneur, ne seriez-vous pas mieux moins..."

ARGH! Je m'égosillai à m'en vider les poumons. Ah l'ordure! Il avait mordu mon intimité. A présent, il plantait ses dents dans la chair de mes cuisses. Ses mains remontent puis saisissent mes hanches. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je vous fais mal?", me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il approcha son visage du mien.

"Tant mieux!", siffla-t-il en m'attrapant le cou.

Mon réflexe fut d'empêcher sa main de serrer toujours plus mais j'étais toujours attachée. J'tirai sur les ficelles. Peu importe si j'm'arrachai la peau ou me brisai un os, je tirai de toutes mes forces. Jeoffrey se tenait au dessus de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Nodocéphale! Dégénéré! Coprolithe! Toutes les insultes que je connaissais me vinrent à l'esprit. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'adresser au roi de cette manière. C'était un cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller. Mes poignets me brûlaient.

Je suffoquai.

Soudain, il lâcha son emprise.

Je pris alors une grosse bouffée d'air.

Il se mit à rire. Je le suppliai d'arrêter.

En guise de réponse, il arracha une à une les pinces en fer. Des bouts de peau partirent avec.

Je poussai des cris. Plus j'hurlais, plus il se moquait. Un monstre, j'vous dis. Il sourit découvrant ses dents. Elles étaient pleines de sang. Mon sang! Il descendit à nouveau maintenant ma tête pour que je ne le regardasse pas.

"Non, non, non! Pitié!"

Je me cambrai, je m'agitai dans tous les sens. Puis, une douleur à nouveau. Je criai à nouveau. Cet enfoiré s'était attaqué à ma poitrine généreuse en mordant le bout à pleines dents. Je me débattai. Mais plus je bougeai, plus il serrait les dents. Tout à coup, je ne sentai plus de pression sur mes poignets. Les liens étaient desserrés! J'continuai de hurler pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Pendant ce temps, j'attrapai les ficelles.

Une seule pensée: agir vite.

Je pris une des pinces traînant sur le côté et frappa le roi Joffrey au crâne de toutes mes forces. Sous le choc, ses dents se resserrèrent sur mon mamelon et le sectionnèrent. J'beuglai sous la douleur. Je regardai le roi. Il était encore désorienté par le coup. J'en profitai pour me mettre au-dessus de lui. J'me saisis des ficelles que j'enroulai hâtivement autour de son cou.

Puis je serre, je serre, je serre. J'serrai de toutes mes forces.

Il revint peu à peu à lui. Mais j'ai placé mon corps de manière à ce qu'il soit immobilisé. Son visage commençait à changer de couleur. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Du sang s'écoulait des mes blessures. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je réagissai par instinct. Je devais survivre. Ce faquin allait me tuer sinon. Oeil pour oeil. Dent pour dent. Il perdit connaissance.

Je desserrai mon étreinte. Je devais l'achever. Si je ne le tuais pas, il allait se venger. C'est alors que je pris une des pinces. Je frappai son visage encore et encore. Son sang giclait partout se mêlant au mien. Des soldats de sa garde rapprochée sont venus m'arrêter. Le visage de votre feu Roi était méconnaissable.

Il n'était plus qu'un amas de viande, mélangé à de la cervelle.", expliqua Celya d'une seule traite.

"Vous voyez, mon Seigneur, il l'a bien cherché. Vous venez pour m'aider?", poursuivit-elle.

Un homme assez gras se leva d'une chaise placée dans le coin du cachot. Celya ne voyait pas bien son visage à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce faiblement éclairée par une lampe torche. Elle nota juste qu'il semblait très pâle. Il n'avait pas de cheveux non plus. Il était également très bien apprêté et une odeur de lilas se dégageait de ses beaux habits.

" Je vous remercie pour ce récit très instructif, ma chère. Malheureusement, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous aider. Cela ne relève pas de mes compétences. Vous m'en voyez décontenancé.", annonça l'homme d'une voix douce.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et fit signe aux gardes de refermer les portes derrière lui.

"Mais que faites-vous? Aidez-moi! C'est vous qui m'avez payé à l'origine! Ils vont me faire exécuter! Revenez!", s'époumonait Celya.

L'eunuque se retourna et s'approcha des barreaux.

"Ne vous apitoyez pas sur votre sort, mon petit oiseau. Après tout, comme vous l'avez dit, vous avez sauvé notre royaume."déclara-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

A ses mots, il s'éloigna.

"Lord Varys!", cria la catin dans un dernier souffle.


	2. Chapitre 2: Un crime fraternel (1)

**Disclaimer****:** Les personnages de Games of Thrones ne m'appartiennent pas! Parcontre mes personnages, si! Si quelqu'un souhaite prendre Celya, Lythia ou autres de mes personnages inventés comme OS, c'est possible. La seule condition est de me demander :). J'accepterai avec plaisir!

**Attention**: Cette scène ne comporte pas de lemon et n'est pas aussi violente que la précédente. Cependant, les descriptions sanglantes peuvent heurter les âmes sensibles ;)

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier **Marina Ka-Fai** pour sa review! Elle m'a fait très plaisir! Que de courage pour avoir lu ce one-shot "un peu" sanglant!

Je remercie également les autres lecteurs!

XoXo

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Je tiens à informer que les reviews encouragent l'auteur. <strong>

_Je vois, à travers les statistiques, qu'il y a de nombreux lecteurs et je suis très inquiète de ne voir en réponse aucune review. _

_Cette fiction, relevant du genre crime, comporte-t-elle des soucis?_

_Faites-moi un signe que je ne demeure pas inquiète, s'il vous plait._

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième type de meurtre : Un crime fraternel (1)<strong>

"La main ou la langue", siffla une voix juvénile et geignarde.

Juché sur son trône, à la manière d'un pacha, le roitelet, posa cet ultimatum, son précieux séant royalement installé sur des inconfortables tiges de fer froides et pointues.

Ce trône, qu'un de ses aïeux, au service d'Aegon Sire-Dragon, premier roi des sept couronnes, avait finement achevé, avec une main d'expert, de sculpter, passant des heures à agencer toute cette ferraille opulente et grossière créée par la monstrueuse bête qui servait de familier au seigneur Targaryen. En effet, à l'origine, ce trône aux dimensions gargantuesques, avait émergé du souffle même de ce terrible dragon, Balerion.

C'est sur ce même trône que le petit garçon était en train de se tortiller au point de faire pencher dangereusement sa couronne d'or pur. Sa gêne était sûrement la cause de l'enchevêtrement d'épées fondues de manière hasardeuse et brute par Balerion. Ces lames acérées, plusieurs fois la source de blessures et -même- de morts, illustraient parfaitement combien était ardu le rôle de roi des Sept Royaumes. Mais si ce trône était la cause de bien des embarras pour le marmot à l'air pincé, il était pour moi une source d'admiration. J'étais même assez près du trône pour déguster cette explosion de fer à la fois chaotique et harmonieuse. En ma qualité de forgeron, mon oeil se délectait de tant de gigantisme, de tant d'entremêlements métalliques, de toutes ses lames fièrement remportées au cours de ses conquêtes du feu du roi Aegon Targaryen.

Ce trône inspirait la fascination comme la terreur. Tout comme le règne du charlatan assis dessus. Se tortillant comme un ver de terre, le roi Joffrey -ou le roi Sot comme le peuple l'avait surnommé- réitéra sa question:

-La main ou la langue?

L'homme auquel le roi s'adressait, jeté violemment aux pieds du trône par les gardes de Sa Majesté, surpris, blêmit. La question avait claqué dans l'air comme un fouet. Je vis son visage se muait en un masque horrifié. Deux gardes, vêtus d'une cape blanche, une épée -ceinte au niveau de la hanche- dont la poignée était ornée de rubis, s'approchèrent et se saisirent du misérable. L'un empoigna la tignasse brunâtre et crasseuse de ce dernier le forçant à regarder le plafond tandis que l'autre le maintenait au sol en appuyant sur ses épaules. Autour du trio, d'autres gardes étaient aux aguets, prêts à dégainer sur ordre du roi. Face à cette armada, le jeune troubadour, réduit à l'impuissance, se mit à supplier Sa Majesté, le seigneur Joffrey, de toutes les formules qui puissent exister afin d'être épargné de son courroux.

"Une dizaine de gardes contre un seul homme, quel roi courageux! Quelle belle représentation de son règne", songeai-je en grimaçant.

Je plissai les yeux pour mieux observer la scène de la grand'porte quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je détournai mon regard de la scène. Lythia, l'une des cuisinières du palais.

Son visage était déformé par la tristesse. Nous hochâmes la tête. Je lui fis un regard entendu. Nous l'avions compris. Le roi de pacotille tout puissant pouvait exercer son sadisme à outrance, ouvertement, sans une contestation d'autrui.

"Ce sera la langue", trancha le blondinet. Je me sentais inutile.

D'autant plus inutile lorsque le garde, qui tenait l'épaisse chevelure, prit le troubadour par la mâchoire, et d'une pression sur la partie inférieure et extérieure, lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Lythia secouée de sanglots, se plaignait à voix basse:

"Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tant de cruauté, ils ne peuvent pas..."

Avant même qu'elle eût fini d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée, un des hommes du roi, placé derrière le troubadour, avait plongé sa main dans la bouche pour en tire la langue visqueuse. Une si belle langue qui avait si diverti par ses chants pamphlétaires un tantinet paillards. Une si belle langue que j'entendais depuis ma plus tendre enfance manier les mots avec délicatesse. Une si belle langue dont notre père avait autrefois apprécié la récitation de quelques poèmes d'antan.

Charcutée à de nombreuses reprises, à grands coups de lames de poignard rouillé, la langue du troubadour finit par se détacher perdant ainsi son âme poétique et ne se réduisant plus qu'à un morceau de chair quelconque. Sous la douleur, le jeune homme s'évanouit. Les gardes s'écartèrent alors, laissant s'effondrer le corps inerte face contre terre. Devant ce sanglant spectacle, le roi se mit à rire, d'un rire d"sagréable et crissant.

"Apportez-moi la langue", ordonna ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un de ses hommes se baissa pour ramasser le bout de viande sanguinolent et monta les marches d'acier pour apporter au roi Sot la langue.

La langue de mon frère aîné.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... (bien sûr!)<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3: Un crime fraternel (2)

****Disclaimer: ****La royale série (un peu sanglant…) "Games of Thrones" ne m'appartient pas! Je n'ai aucun droit dessus. George R. R. Martin a interdit que l'on écrive des fictions sur son roman. C'est dans ce sens que je me base uniquement sur la série HBO.

**Je remercie Esterwen, Zveda, Pauline et Marina Ka-Fai pour leurs reviews. Elles m'encouragent beaucoup pour continuer cette histoire sur un fandom beaucoup moins peuplé que ceux sur lesquels j'ai l'habitude d'aller ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Vous autres aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vengeance. La vengeance s'était infiltrée dans mon cœur et mon âme me hantant jours et nuits.<strong>_

Chaque fois que je fermai les yeux, le visage de cet avorton me faisait face. Ce garçon, dominant déjà la majorité de ses pairs du même âge*, avait la face anguleuse, des yeux verts sombres- les mêmes que ceux de sa mère la Reine Régente, Cersei Lannister épouse Baratheon - et des cheveux blonds comme l'or. Si sa venue au monde n'avait pas été officialisée royalement, il aurait pu aisément se faire passer pour un Lannister de pur race, et non un Baratheon. Aussi, serait-ce pour cela que courait dans les rues de Port-Réal la rumeur selon laquelle le roi Joffrey était né de l'inceste de la reine Cersei avec son propre frère jumeau, Ser Jaime Lannister le Lion? Cette rumeur, sans doute fausse, aurait expliqué bien des choses

Me remémorant le visage du blondinet, je m'imaginais lui scalper la tête pour ensuite la ramener à un tanneur. J'avais ouï-dire que la peau humaine, bien travaillée, faisait de magnifiques gantelets. Je souris à cette idée. Élargir le sourire de ce monstre se révélait tout aussi ignoble mais ce n'était pas assez sadique à mon goût. Trancher les bijoux de famille? Crever les yeux? Découper les oreilles? Ces abominations n'étaient que trop communes.

Le feu crépitait à côté de moi. La chaleur très élevée me tira quelques gouttes de sueur. La lueur des flammes brillait sur le métal des lames que je n'avais encore chauffées. Pendant un petit moment, je contemplai cet envoûtant scintillement. C'est alors je sus comment procéder à l'exécution de ce crétin de roi.

Soudain, sur ma droite, je vis une silhouette se dessiner sur le seuil de la porte puis s'approchai de la paillasse sur laquelle je me reposai.

- Lythia, murmurai-je lorsque j'eus reconnu la jeune femme. Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure aussi tardive? Sortir ces temps-ci est dangereux, tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

La jeune femme se dévoila révélant son épaisse chevelure bouclée aux reflets auburns et son teint de porcelaine puis attrapa une chaise pour s'asseoir devant moi. Une fois assise, elle se mit à pleurer.

- C'est Ed, sanglota-elle.

Je m'assis. J'étais assez proche d'elle pour lui prendre la main. Ce contact la rassura.

- Que se passe-t-il, Lythia? , lui demandai-je.

- Sa blessure n'a toujours pas cautérisé. Au contraire, son morceau de langue restant s'est infecté. L'odeur qui se dégage de la plaie est insoutenable. Il pourrit de l'intérieur. Ce matin, j'ai retrouvé un corbeau mort devant notre habitation. C'est un très mauvais présage. La mort ne va pas tarder à venir se saisir de la vie de ton frère.

Mon cœur fit un bond. Je fûs brusquement pris de vertige. Constatant mon malaise, Lythia se leva de sa chaise pour me prendre dans ses bras. Les larmes commençaient à poindre au coin de mes yeux. Mais je les ravalais au plus vite. Je ne devais pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse.

- Je m'étais préparé à cette annonce mais l'entendre de ta bouche est différent, avouai-je. Où est notre père?

- A son chevet.

-Conduis-moi là-bas, s'il te plait.

Nous nous levâmes en même temps. Je me saisis de ma cape et attrapai au passage un poignard que je venais d'achever dans l'après midi, dans le cas où nous serions attaqués. Depuis le couronnement du roi Joffrey, les rues étaient devenues de véritables coupes-gorges. Enveloppant Lythia de ma cape, nous sortîmes de mon atelier pour nous enfoncer dans les rues sinueuses et malfamées de Port-Réal.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la maison de Ed.<em>

Un pauvre rictus se dessinait sur les lèvres de mon frère, pâle comme un linge, allongé sur un lit. La douleur l'empêchait de sourire mais j'étais sûr qu'il était content de me voir.

- C'est maintenant que tu viens? , tonna une voix rauque.

Je regardai en direction de la voix: mon père. Il me fusilla du regard, certainement mécontent de mon absence ces derniers jours. Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que voir mon frère mourir à petits feux m'était insupportable? Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à un petit tabouret, placé à côté de la chaise de mon père. De toute évidence, il n'endurait pas mieux. Quelques cadavres de bouteilles -de vin semblait-il- et un verre à moitié rempli était posé dessus.

Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce suivi de Lythia et le salua. Une odeur âcre vint me chatouiller les narines. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour ne pas grimacer. J'avais déjà senti cette effluve par le passé. Quelles années auparavant, on m'avait fait mander pour un tournoi. Je m'occupai de l'armure du roi Robert, dit l'Usurpateur, un bon vivant à la bedaine imposante qui raffolait de vin, de la bonne boustifaille et plus encore, des femmes. Sa Majesté avait voulu me remercier personnellement pour la nouvelle armure que je lui avais confectionnée pour les quelques jours de tournoi, organisé en l'honneur de la naissance de la nouvelle princesse Myrcella, qui venait de s'achever. Les remerciements furent très brefs étant donné que Sa Majesté le roi Robert lorgnait sur les deux prostituées qui l'attendaient, assises au coin de la tente, l'œil lubrique. Je sortis donc assez rapidement de la tente royale. Les gardes me laissèrent rentrer seul. Seulement, je me perdis. Je tournai entre les tentes incapable de me repérer.

Soudain, je passai derrière une tente et vis un spectacle effroyable. On avait placé les uns à côté des autres tous les cadavres des chevaliers morts durant le tournoi. Certains étaient enterrés près de Port-Réal. D'autres devaient vite être envoyés dans leurs familles. Mais ce ne fut pas la vision de ces cadavres, en putréfaction pour certains, qui me fit avoir un haut-le-cœur mais bien cette odeur âcre. L'odeur de la mort.

Mon frère ressentit mon affliction et tendit la main. Je respirai un bon coup avant d'avancer vers lui. Puis il m'indiqua une chaise près de lui. Pendant il s'adossa à la tête de lit, je m'assis. Il me sourit puis attrapa une feuille de papier. Une chance que père se soit décarcassé financièrement pour que nous apprenions à lire et à écrire. Je plaçai ma chaise de manière à voir ce que mon frère écrivait.

**" C'est la fin"**

- Non, ne dis pas ça. Nous allons trouver un remède pour dégonfler ta...

Je n'arrivai pas à continuer ma phrase et la laissai en suspens. Mon frère me lança un regard empli de doute puis se remit à griffonner. Mais il fût pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Lorsqu'il retira le mouchoir qu'il avait porté à sa bouche, je le vis couvert de sang. Sa respiration devint sifflante.

**"Je t'attendais"**

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'attendre Ed?

**"La mort vient. Je voulais te faire mes adieux."**

Je levai mes yeux remplis de larmes dans sa direction. Non, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

**"Ne joue pas à l'aveugle"**

Nouvelle quinte de toux. Cette fois-ci, mon frère n'eut pas le temps de couvrir sa bouche. Des postillons de sang écarlates et noires retombèrent un peu partout sur le drap. Instinctivement, j'eus un rictus de dégoût. Lythia se précipita vers mon frère puis s'empressa de nettoyer du mieux qu'elle pouvait les tâches avant que celles-ci ne s'imprègnent totalement dans le tissu.

Pendant ce temps, mon père prit la parole:

-Nous avons fait de notre mieux mais la gangrène s'y est mise. Quand les gardes ont daigné nous rendre Ed, la plaie était déjà infectée. C'était trop tard. Au début, Lythia a su atténuer ses souffrances mais l'infection devint vite plus importante. Au bout de quelques jours, même le lait de pavot n'avait plus aucun effet. Ton frère subit d'atroces douleurs, mon fils. Tu dois l'aider.

Je ne compris ses derniers mots que lorsque je lus le message que mon frère venait de m'adresser.

**"Tue-moi"**

Nageant dans l'incompréhension, je regardai à nouveau mon père dont les larmes continuaient de couler à gros flots sur ses joues. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour acquiescer puis prit à nouveau la parole:

- C'est sa dernière volonté. Fais-le pour lui, pour moi... et pour Lythia.

Je me tournai vers mon frère dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et sifflante. Ses yeux me suppliaient de commettre l'acte pour abréger ses souffrances. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, je m'exprimai :

-Sortez de la pièce. Laissez-moi avec lui. Lythia et mon père se levèrent puis se dirigèrent, têtes baissées, vers la sortie sans un mot. Mon frère avait dans la main un nouveau message:

**"Je t'aime"**

Je fûs secoué de sanglots. Je me saisis du poignard que j'avais pris pour partir et me plaçai au-dessus de sa poitrine. Ed me sourit doucement. Cette expression ne changea pas lorsque la lame s'enfonça profondément dans son cœur. Pas une plainte, pas un cri, pas une larme. Mon frère souriait toujours les yeux fixés sur mon visage couvert de larmes. Mais il était mort. J'avais tué mon frère. En enlevant la lame couverte de sang, je caressai le visage de Ed.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je te jure qu'il payera même si le prix doit être ma propre exécution.

A cause de ce roitelet fou, je l'avais exécuté. Cet acte enflamma plus encore ma colère. Mon désir de justice ne fut que plus pressant.

**_Décidément, la vengeance s'était infiltrée dans mon coeur et mon âme me hantant jours et nuits. Vengeance._**

* * *

><p><strong>*12 ans<strong>

***Caractéristiques génétiques des Lannister: cheveux blonds et des yeux verts.**

**Caractéristiques génétiques des Barathéon: cheveux longs et noirs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue,<strong>

**Elena**


	4. Chapitre 4: Un crime fraternel (3)

**Marina Ka-Fai:** Je te remercie d'être toujours fidèle au poste! Tu es une lectrice assidue :)

**Zveda :** Oui, j'essaye, j'essaye. Mais j'aimerais plus encore entrer dans leur univers. Et comme l'a souligné** Elea Telmar**, ce serait pas mal que je fasse interagir les autres personnages de la série. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies regardé toute la série! Vivement la saison 4!

**Esterwen :** Bon comme je sais que Luciole aime les meurtres, voici un cadeau de Noël en avance ci-dessous.

**Aliena Wyvern :** Et encore "prendre cher" n'est pas assez fort pour ce qui l'attend!

**Elea Telmar :** Je te remercie pour tes reviews constructives et tes suggestions en MP. J'ai vraiment apprécié le geste ! Tu as eu raison de me souligner la préférence pour les personnages de GoT. Aussi, à l'avenir, je multiplierai l'utilisation de ceux-ci. Croix de bois, croix de fer!

**A vous tous :** Vos reviews m'encouragent beaucoup. Croyez-moi, écrire de telles scènes est ...dérangeant (?!)

Pour ce crime, j'ai écrit une fin plutôt...soft! Elle ne me plait pas du tout au niveau de l'écriture. Bien que je l'ai manié, remanié et re-remanié, la scène reste la même. Je voulais quelque chose de moins sanglant (pour ce meurtre du moins ; d'autres très scènes violentes n'attendent qu'à être écrites) car certaines personnes m'ont avoué ne pas avoir réussi à lire le premier meurtre jugé trop violent. Je souhaite donc m'adapter et proposer des scènes pour tous les goûts. De ce fait, au début de la fiction, j'établirai une liste des crimes et les pages correspondantes (Type de meurtre/ personnages concernés/niveau du crime [violent, modéré etc]).

Je change le rythme des publications (besoin de dormir -'). Pour plus de précisions, renseignements visibles sur mon profil.

* * *

><p><em>Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fiction, et encore plus celles qui me laissent une review ;)<em>  
><em>Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p>J'avais commis un fratricide. Mon crime me hantait chaque nuit. Comment en étais-je arrivé à cette turpitude en quelques semaines? Cet acte, effectué en quelques secondes, avait changé ma vie du tout au tout. En apparence, je restais la même personne, Kal, forgeron de formation, veuf depuis une dizaine d'années, dont les deux nourrissons mis au monde avaient vécu à peine plus d'une semaine avant de mourir de la même maladie que leur mère. Un fait assez commun à cette époque. Mon père, Ed et sa femme nommée Lythia m'avaient aidé à surmonter ces épreuves. Tout humain subit des épreuves au cours de son existence. Et peu importe la nature de celles-ci, l'homme réussit toujours à se relever.<p>

Mais tuer mon frère m'avait profondément perturbé. Et je doutais sérieusement de m'en remettre un jour. Un sentiment étrange, qui jusque là était caché au plus profond de mon âme, était remonté à la surface. Un plaisir intense. J'avais aimé tuer. Ce n'était pas prendre la vie de Ed qui m'avait été agréable, mais plutôt le fait d'ôter une vie de mon propre chef. Je désirai à nouveau tuer. Et j'avais déjà ma victime. Une victime royale.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_Un an plus tard_

Je me réveillai en sursaut le coeur cognant contre mes côtes, le sang bouillonnant à mes oreilles, les tempes prises dans un étau. La lumière du jour, que filtraient mes rideaux, était encore trop vive après les ténèbres de mon rêve. Elle m'aveuglait. Je m'arrachai péniblement du lit, passai devant la fenêtre par laquelle le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel entrait à flots dans mon atelier. Grognant dans ma barbe, les yeux mi-clos, je refermai les rideaux.

Faisant dos à la fenêtre, je jetai un regard désespéré sur un tableau placé au-dessus de la paillasse où je dormais. Il représentait ma défunte femme. Souvent, je me postai devant et la suppliai d'apaiser mes tourments. Pourquoi ces rêves, ces terribles songes ne cessaient pas? Pourquoi le visage acéré et froid de ce roi obsédait chacune de mes nuits? Cette vision de torture sanglante était quasiment intolérable, mais tellement jouissive. Même les plaisirs personnels me contentaient plus autant que cette envie de sang.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Je m'étais rapproché petit à petit du roi grâce à mon métier, qui l'intéressait en tant que grand amateur d'armes, m'immiscant ainsi dans sa vie. Je ne savais pas si ce furent le sadisme et l'affection pour l'horreur qui nous rapprochèrent plus encore inconsciemment mais il était certain que s'il n'avait pas été la source de mon chagrin, nous aurions été sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Je pris le cadre où était illustrée ma femme.

- Je suis désolé, Lil'. Peut-être obtiendrai-je un jour ton pardon, lui dis je en caressant la croûte avant de poser le portrait face retournée.

Aujourd'hui, le roi venait me rendre visite à l'atelier. C'était un privilège qu'aucune autre personne n'avait obtenu. En quelques temps, j'avais été promu au rang de forgeron du roi. Cependant, ni mon statut, ni le flot de pièces d'or que je recevais, ni les prostitués offertes par Sa Majesté n'assouvissaient mon désir de vengeance.

Un marteau à la main, j'étais en train de frapper le métal de la nouvelle commande de l'avorton quand on cogna à la porte. Je posai l'épée puis allai ouvrir la port. Je souris au gringalet qui me faisait face. Sa Sérénissime... Le roi, accompagné de sa Garde Royale, me toisa de haut en bas comme à son habitude. Je ployai le genou devant lui. D'un signe, il me demanda de me relever.  
>- Monseigneur, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?<br>- Je voulais commander une nouvelle... armure... , déclara-t-il, hésitant.  
>- Votre Majesté n'aurait pas dû se donner la peine de se déplacer. Je serai venu jusqu'à elle.<p>

Le roi Joffrey eût un sourire en coin , puis, se tournant vers gardes, il leur demanda de sortir.

"Exactement comme je l'avais prédit", songeai-je.

Désormais, j'avais ce marmot pour moi tout seul. Tout était déjà planifié : un coup sec dans la nuque, trancher la langue et la main, déposer ces précieux trophées  
>en évidence sur mon établi en espérant que sa tendre mère comprenne la subtilité, et pour finir m'immoler dans le four avec le roi. Pas de corps, pas de deuil. Pas de de deuil, un chagrin éternel pour la Reine Régente. Si mes calculs étaient bons, cette opération ne me prendrait que quelques minutes. L'essentiel était de ne pas alarmer les gardes.<p>

Je souris à cette idée.

Le roi Joffrey, les mains croisées dans le dos, de son côté, était en train de déambuler dans mon atelier analysant chaque arme d'un air émerveillé.  
>- Tu m'as bien servi jusque là. Tes armes enchaînent les prouesses et tes armures ont été de grande utilité lors de l'assaut de Port-Réal. Non seulement, on dit que tu fais du bon travail mais également que tu te révèles être une personne de confiance, déclara-t-il en me faisant face, le menton levé.<br>- Peut-être que les "on dit" n'ont pas toujours tort, maugréai-je.

Il émit un rire léger.  
>- Toujours le mot pour rire à ce que je vois. J'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en la moitié de mes serviteurs rapprochés au château. Tu as toujours su dissimuler mes méfaits, mes petits plaisirs personnels.<p>

Ses petits plaisirs .. Ou plutôt ses perversités plus significativement parlant. Je fournissais au roitelet des armes sur commande pour assouvir. En échange, de mon silence, il me payait grassement.  
>- Je vous remercie, Monseigneur, répondis-je, profitant qu'il ait à nouveau le dos tourné pour attraper une lance que je cachai aussitôt derrière moi.<p>

Il repartit de plus belle vers le fond de l'atelier. C'était le moment. Je levai la petite lance, prêt à frapper, quand j'entendis le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir.  
>- Je suis désolée, Kal, j'ai vu les chiens du môme à l'autre entrée, ironisa Lythia qui venait d'arriver par la porte de l'arrière-cours dont peu de gens connaissaient l'existence.<br>- Lythia...  
>- Oh, ne te méprends pas! Je venais t'apporter...<br>Brusquement, elle s'immobilisa en apercevant Joffrey qui avait l'air tout aussi étonné que moi. Les traits de son visage se contractèrent. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers le roi.  
>- Vous! , s'exclama-t-elle.<p>

Avant que qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire mot, elle planta un poignard, caché dans son corset, dans le crâne du roi. J'étais choqué par la rapidité de la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se dérouler devant moi, je restai immobile , bouche-bée. Elle lui asséna plusieurs coups sans même que le roi Joffrey ne puisse se défendre ou appeler de l'aide. Le poignard s'enfonça à plusieurs reprises dans son corps : l'oeil, le cou, le coeur, le front. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à le voir pénétrer le corps comme un couteau dans du beurre.

Le roi Joffrey était maintenant à terre, inerte. Je reprenais tout juste mes esprits et accourut vers Lythia, qui continuait de planter la lame avec rage dans le corps.  
>La chienne! J'étais comme un loup à qui on avait volé son bout de viande. Enragé. Elle n'avait pas le droit! J'avais attendu tout ce temps et en un instant, elle m'avait rivé de ce plaisir interdit. D'un geste rapide, je lui plantai la lance dans la gorge. Lythia émit un râle qui alerta les gardes au dehors. Alors la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant place aux cabots du roi. Ils nous entourèrent, les armes pointées.<p>

Je me relevai puis fixai un à un les gardes d'un air méprisant. Un des gardes, grand et musclé, les cheveux blonds, se saisit de son épée avec, visiblement, l'unique main qui lui restait. C'était la fin et je n'étais pas satisfait. C'était la fin et je n'étais pas prêt. C'était la fin et mon coeur pleurait. De honte, de désespoir et d'insatiété.

Deux gardes me soulevèrent et m'allongèrent sur l'établi. Je ne pouvais pas me dégager de leur emprise, même en me débattant de toutes mes forces.

Je vis le garde aux cheveux d'or monter sur la planche puis lever son épée au-dessus de moi tout en visant mon cou.  
>Je n'avais même plus la force de débattre.<br>C'était la fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour le prochain meurtre, j'ai choisi...(roulement de tambours) ... l'idée de Aliena Wyvern. <strong>

**Je vous offrirai un crime d'ordre fantastique mettant en scène deux personnages principaux : ****le roi Joffrey (bien sûr!) et Ned Stark! D'autres personnages de GOT seront certainement présents ****mais mis au second plan ;)**  
><strong>L'idée qu'Elea Telmar m'a proposé en MP est également très alléchante. J'aurais besoin de temps pour la développer. <strong>**Mais j'aimerais beaucoup la mettre sur papier!**

**Ces derniers temps, je suis un peu fatiguée donc je m'excuse si vous voyez des fautes, je me re-re-lirai!**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, **

**La plume d'Elena**


	5. Chapitre 5: Un meurtre fantastique (1)

**Marina Ka-Fai :** Un nouveau chapitre!

**Aliena Wyrwen :** Alors, que penses-tu de sa mort? Tu as vu comme je suis faite voler mon concept!

**Esterwen :** Royal, royal...Et ce n'est pas fini, mon petit!

**Zveda :** Encore un crime en plusieurs parties!

**SkyAngel 1997 :** Voici la confrontation (enfin le "début" des hostilités) Ned/Joffrey. Tous les deux sur le ring, qui gagnera? Merci pour la mise en favori et le follow!

**Elea Telmar :** Un mort ! Encore un mort ! J'aime aussi à le voir transpercé, mourir à petits feux! *rire sadique*

**Pauline :** Ravie de toujours te surprendre!

**Noicz :** Bienvenue ! La mort semble même être le quotidien de GOT à vrai dire. Je te remercie d'avoir donné ton avis, il m'a vraiment intéressé !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Voilà ça fait un mois... vous m'avez manqué! Entre temps, la nouvelle saison de GOT est sortie. Autant vous dire qu je me jette sur l'épisode chaque lundi à sa sortie, pas vous? Je suis sûre que l'épisode 2 de la saison 4 est votre préféré ;)  
>Voici l'idée d'<strong>Aliena Wyrwen<strong> (le crime fantastique) mise en écrit! Si vous avez également des idées, envoyez-moi un MP et je procéderai à un tirage au sort (sachant que toutes les idées seront traitées). Bonne lecture!

Dédicace à **Cismet** pour ce meurtre !

**Annonce: Je recherche une bêta pour cette fiction.** Si quelqu'un est intéressé... Je ne suis pas une personne ennuyante à corriger en général.

**PS:** Mon Ser Ilyn Payne parle ;) (n'est-ce pas **Marina?**)

* * *

><p><em>N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul moyen d'interagir sur le texte avec l'auteur et de donner vos impressions. <em>  
><em>Dans le monde du livre, vous ne pouvez pas interagir de cette manière avec les auteurs en leur faisant des suggestions,<em>  
><em> en les encourageant (etc.) donc profitez de cette opportunité!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième type de meurtre : Un meurtre fantastique (1)<strong>

A Port-Réal, la chaleur sèche et assoiffante, typique de cette partie de Westeros, régnait dans la ville y assommant ses milliers d'habitants. Et bien que la lune s'était levée, la chaleur revenait plus ardente encore à cause de la kyrielle d'habitations qui l'avaient toute la journée gardé dans les pierres pour mieux la recracher la nuit. Ce faisant, une impression d'étouffement cernait la population. Y compris le sacro-saint roi Joffrey.

Étendu sur son lit, nu comme un ver sous un drap très léger en coton, Joffrey, le visage empreint d'une pellicule de sueur, s'adonnait à quelques songes. Son récent couronnement l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il savait qu'il devait être roi. Cette certitude était non seulement appuyée par le fait que lui, fils de Robert Baratheon, roi des sept couronnes, siégerait de droit filial sur le royal trône mais plus encore parce qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un roi de par son allure.

Joffrey se redressa doucement et s'assit au bord du matelas faisant ainsi face à un miroir. Son reflet lui soutira un sourire de contentement. Décidément, le sang de la famille Baratheon mêlé à celui des Lannisters rendait un résultat appréciable, à son goût. Son regard hautain pouvait humilier et asservir n'importe lequel de ses sujets. Son teint pâle différent de la populace qui travaillait dehors, mettait en exergue son statut royal. Et son visage était digne du haut sang. Sa mère le lui répétait tant depuis son arrivée dans ce monde et désormais, il en était persuadé.

Il tourna la tête vers le balcon et vit que le jour allait bientôt se lever. Joffrey avait encore le temps de errer seul dans les couloirs de son palais avant que sa myriade de serviteurs n'arrivassent pour régler son quotidien. Quelques minutes précieuses dans la solitude, quelques minutes à combler.

Un idée lui vint à l'esprit.

_"Et si j'allais voir ce chien de Stark dans sa cellule."_

Il rit à sa propre pensée. Un chien, un loup ; peu importe, c'était la même vermine. Le loup, cet animal se faufilant dans tous les endroits qu'il désire à la recherche d'une proie à attaquer avec son clan. Mais lui, le cerf solitaire et plus sauvage, aux bois majestueux allait asservir cette bête et le réduire à néant, lui et son clan.

Le roi s'habilla à la hâte d'un vêtement avant de sortir de ses appartements pour se faufiler dans le dédale d'escaliers sinueux qui menait jusqu'aux cachots. Joffrey mit la manche de sa veste devant son nez pour respirer car une pestilentielle odeur d'excréments et de saleté imprégnait l'air. Comme l'on pouvait à peine y voir à quelques mètres pour avancer, inspectant chaque cellule, le jeune roi se saisit d'un torche à l'entrée puis avança. Tantôt un tas d'os, tantôt une créature crasseuse qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, son impatience croissait au fur et à mesure de son exploration.

Bientôt, il arriva au fond dans l'espace le plus sombre des cachots. Entendant une personne tousser, il avança sa torche en direction du bruit, les yeux plissés à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Puis, il aperçut une forme recroquevillée contre un mur. Le corps lui faisait dos mais il reconnut la silhouette musclée, les épaules carrées et la tignasse brunâtre du loup déchu, Eddard Stark.

_"Je verrai bien sa tête au bout d'une pique."_

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des loups et désormais, il en avait la preuve. Ce renégat avait tenté de lui usurper son trône. Lui, le roi légitime par son sang, devait régner maintenant, et ceci devait être incontestable. Ce moment tant attendu avait failli être repoussé par cet Eddard Stark. Ces terres ne lui appartenaient même pas. Il ne suffit pas d'être la main du roi pour pouvoir dicter ses propres lois. Et il payerait cet affront. Il s'en assurerait.

- Sale traître, pesta le roi en crachant sur la masse endormie du Loup.

**_GAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONES_**

- Tu sembles avoir bon appétit ce matin, constata Cersei en observant son fils se bâfrer de tartines à la confiture de rhubarbe.

Du jus lui dégoulinait du menton puis gouttait sur la table. Cersei, portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres, émit un rictus de dégoût et lui demanda de nettoyer son menton. Joffrey, qui allait croquer à nouveau dans une tartine, arrêta aussitôt son geste et toisa sa mère de haut en bas. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'essuya du revers de sa manche tout en la fixant. Même si elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur face à son effronté de fils, le visage de Cersei restait impassible, le menton levé et l'air pincé pour lui montrer son mécontentement.

- Où sont Myrcella et Tommen ? J'exige qu'ils participent au déjeuner du roi chaque matin, ordonna Joffrey en brisant le silence. Aujourd'hui est un jour important, ils devraient être levés !

- Ton frère et ta sœur sont trop jeunes pour assister à une exécution.

- Je suis le roi et je veux qu'ils soient à mes côtés, s'énerva le jeune roi, frappant la table de son poing.

Cersei ignora la colère de son fils et continua de siroter son thé à petites doses puis posa avec douceur la tasse sur la table.

- Eddard Stark est un noble en tant gouverneur du Nord et seigneur de Winterfell, ainsi qu'une personne estimée par un grand nombre de personnes. Ne l'oublie jamais quand tu le jugeras, conseilla Cersei d'une voix douce qui se voulait apaisante. Les loups sont malins et chassent toujours en clan. C'est leur force.

- Mère, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

A ces mots, le nouveau roi se leva, fit un signe de tête à sa mère avant de regagner ses appartements.

- Justement, c'est ce qui m'inquiète, dit à voix basse la veuve de Robert Barathéon en se mordant la lèvre supérieure.

**_GAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONES_**

Joffrey venait tout juste d'en revêtir un vêtement de soie sobre brodé quand on frappa à la porte. D'un geste leste, le jeune roi demanda à l'un de ses domestiques d'aller voir qui le dérangerait pendant son essayage vestimentaire. Le domestique ouvrit la porte puis la referma peu après.

- Ser Ilyn Payne, monseigneur !

Le roi arqua un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le chevalier arriver aussi vite. Comme quoi, il y avait du bon à être roi : les hommes se pliaient à ses ordres sans oser rechigner et s'empressaient de venir s'entasser pour lui lécher les bottes.

- Faites-le entrer et laissez-moi avec lui, ordonna Joffrey d'un ton hautain en levant le menton.

- Mais, monseigneur, nous n'avons pas fini...

- Ce n'était pas une proposition. Il s'agit d'un ordre qui prend effet immédiatement.

- Oui, monseigneur, acquiesça le domestique en se hâtant de sortir sans demander son reste laissant ainsi place à Ser Ilyn Payne qui referma la porte derrière lui.

Le chevalier, Justice du Roi, un homme à l'allure osseuse, dont la calvitie ne lui avait épargné que quelques touffes de cheveux, effectua une révérence devant le roi avant de lui demander.

- Monseigneur a-t-il besoin de mon aide ? Pour quelle raison me mandez-vous de venir?

Joffrey fit signe au chevalier de s'asseoir sur une chaise, ce que ce dernier exécuta aussitôt, puis il se confia :

- Vous m'avez juré fidélité, ser?

- Oui, en effet, monseigneur. Je vous dois protection.

- Fort bien. Mais je ne souhaite pas que cela soit de vaines paroles. M'êtes-vous réellement fidèle?

- Oui, répondit brièvement Ser Ilyn Payne, l'air troublé par les questions de son roi.

- Comme vous le savez, le mensonge est trahison et la trahison est punissable. Nous aurons l'exemple des conséquences d'une conspiration dans quelques heures. Aussi, si vous mentez...

Joffrey laissa en suspens la phrase pour décrypter la réaction de son interlocuteur. Le visage de ce dernier resta sans expressions mais le jeune roi constata que ce n'était qu'un déguisement : quelques gouttes perlaient sur le haut de son front. Cet homme le craignait, il pouvait donc lui confier cette tâche.

- Mais vous êtes honnête et je ne pense pas que nous en viendrons à des actes aussi barbares, continua Joffrey d'un ton posé en s'emparant d'un fourreau préalablement placé sur la table. Lors du jugement de Ned Stark le Traître, j'aimerais que vous l'ayiez sur vous.

Ser Ilyn Payne regarda avec une incrédulité non feinte le fourreau que son roi lui tendait. Il le prit et en sortit une épée. Elle le laissa coi de par sa splendeur.

_"Glace",_ songea le chevalier.

Cette épée, héritage légendaire de l'Age des Héros et appartenant à la maison des Stark, fût forgée avec de l'acier valyrien quatre cents ans auparavant à Valyria. Elle n'était que trop réputée à cause de sa longueur conséquente, qui égalait la hauteur d'un jeune adolescent, et de son poids qui forçaient le porteur à la manier avec ses deux mains. Sa lame, aussi large qu'une main d'homme, découpait avec aisance n'importe quel élément. Même une tête. Le forgeron y avait même inscrit la devise des Stark sur la garde : "Winter is coming" pour marquer l'appartenance aux Loups.

Ser Ilyn Payne resta quelques instants à caresser l'épée et en scruter chaque détail.

Si le roi exigeait qu'il la porte à ce jugement, ce n'était que pour une seule et unique raison. Et il espérait avoir tort car elle lui donnait froid dans le dos.

**_GAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONES_**

Joffrey n'attendit pas qu'on vienne le chercher pour se diriger vers la cour où allait avoir lieu le jugement de Ned Stark. Il ricanait en chemin n'ayant cure des à-prioris des personnes qui pouvaient le croiser en cet instant. Le Lion allait avoir le dessus sur le Loup.

Arrivé sur la place, il remarqua que cetains membres étaient déjà présents. Sa mère, le Grand Septon, Peter Baelish, le Limier, Varys, Ser Ilyn Payne et Sansa à côté de laquelle il se plaça. Remarquant la présence de son futur époux, Sansa adressa un sourire au jeune roi qui lui retourna aussitôt. En ce jour ensoleillé, il ne cessait de sourire.

Il balaya à nouveau du regard l'assemblée qui l'entourait et émit un rictus. Il aurait souhaité que la petite garce d'Arya fusse là...

La foule se mit à brailler haut et fort, attirant ainsi l'attention de Joffrey. Au loin, il vit qu'on amenait Ned Stark, les mains liées dans le dos.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air miteux...on dirait un loup qui a chopé la gale"_, songea-t-il en scrutant l'apparence minable de son ennemi, au visage sale et vêtements crasseux.

Sur son passage vers l'estrade, Ned Stark le Traître fut frappé, insulté, lapidé. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille humiliation. Partout, il entendait le même mot qu'on lui crachait à la figure : "Traître". Mais, même s'il entendait ce mot, son esprit vaquait à d'autres pensées concernant l'avenir de ses filles et fils, la solitude de sa femme et la déchéance de la lignée des Stark à travers le royaume. En levant la tête pour porter son regard au-dessus de la foule en furie qui le huait, il croisa le chemin de deux pupilles bleu glacial emplis de haine : Joffrey. Lorsque les deux regards se fixèrent mutuellement, chacun sut intérieurement comment allait se jouer la partie.

Quand l'ex-main du roi monta sur l'estrade, les cris de la populace croissèrent plus encore. Face à cette euphorie, le jeune roi dût d'un geste la calmer, avant de placer ses mains dans le dos, puis il observa Eddard Stark lui demandant du regard de se confesser.

Face au public pendu à ses lèvres, le loup avoua sa conspiration, bien que celle-ci soit fausse, dans l'espoir d'être gracié. Mais son âme lui soufflait que tout était perdu d'avance. Puis il se tourna vers le roi Joffrey, pendant que le Grand Septon déballait le discours réservé aux traîtres qui se repentent, et constata que celui-ci scrutait ses ongles. De toute évidence, cet avorton n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Réalisant que le jeune roi, impétueux comme toujours, n'écoutait pas, Sansa posa une main sur son avant-bras. Joffrey leva la tête puis se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de sa fiancée tout en lui souriant.

_"Quelle sotte! Elle pense que mon sourire lui est adressé.",_ songea-t-il.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé : il devait annoncer le jugement qu'il accordait au vieux loup. Alors, il s'avança et, regardant le traître droit dans les yeux, prononça son verdict :

- Le cœur des femmes est faible mais tant que je serai moi, votre roi, les traîtres ne seront jamais impunis. Apportez-moi sa tête, ser Ilyn Payne."

Ser Ilyn Payne, surpris, marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il aperçut Sansa Stark et la reine Cersei se précipiter vers le roi pour implorer sa clémence et le faire changer d'avis. Joffrey lui jeta un regard entendu. Le chevalier vit ses pires craintes se réaliser.

Glace, entre ses mains, trancherait le cou du traître de Stark.

Un comble.

De son côté, Joffrey commençait de moins en moins à supporter les cris stridents de sa fiancée Sansa Stark. Qu'elle soit apeurée l'excitait ! Mais qu'elle hurle lui portait sur les nerfs. Il fit brusquement volte-face vers elle.

- Ser Ilyn Payne est le meilleur bourreau, la mort de votre père sera rapide et il souffrira peut-être moins. Vous devriez m'être reconnaissante.

Au moment où il se retourna vers le Conspirateur, la tête de celui-ci roulait déjà sur le sol. Le sang Stark coulait en fins filets continus formant une grosse flaque. La populace, en liesse, se bousculait ; chacun voulant mieux voir encore la tête du traître détachée du corps.

Légèrement déboussolée, Cersei regardait son fils qui riait, amusé par cette exécution. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Joffrey venait de supprimer son prisonnier au poids le plus lourd dans les négociations ; son prisonnier qu'elle voulait, pour son propre orgueil, forcer à avouer certains crimes pour qu'il intégre à vie la Garde de Nuit. Tous ses plans pour récupérer l'être qu'elle aimait, sa moitié, son frère jumeau et amant, Jaime Lannister, étaient désormais réduits à néant.

**_GAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONES_**

Une fois ses pensées couchées sur papier, Joffrey, seulement vêtu d'une chemise pour la nuit, alla s'allonger dans son lit à baldaquins. La journée remplie d'événements l'avait épuisé et il s'endormit rapidement.

Dans la nuit, le roi rêva de la scène de décapitation du traître Ned Stark. Cette fois-ci, la tête roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Les yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et les lèvres continuaient de bouger. Elles l'appelaient. D'un coup de pied, Joffrey envoya la tête dans la foule mais celle-ci le nommait toujours plus fort. Son nom fut appelé puis crier...puis hurler dans ses oreilles.

Le jeune roi se redressa brusquement sur son lit, terrorisé et tout tremblant. Il essayait de se calmer quand il entendit une voix grave et masculine souffler dans son oreille.

_"Joffrey..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Cette scène mythique a été maintes fois écrite et revisitée. Je voulais avoir un point de vue un peu différent, sans trop m'attarder sur les détails morbides de la décapitation que nous avons déjà dans le livre et la série Games of Thrones. J'ai donc fortement pensé à <span>Elea Telmar<span> qui souhaitait savoir ce qui se tramait autour des intrigues principales.**

**Pour cette fiction, j'ai aussi pensé à un crime tenant sur au moins une dizaine chapitres. Intrigue qui se déroulerait dans un univers alternatif avec les personnages de GOT : même âge, même lieu etc. **  
><strong>Ce serait différent des AU que nous pouvons voir sur le fandom. Bien sûr, Joffrey meurt à la fin :)! Quel intérêt sinon?<strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lue,**

**Elena**


	6. Chapter 6 : Un meurtre fantastique (2)

Hum...bonjour...! Oui, je suis absente de ce fandom depuis deux mois et je m'en excuse en espérant que vous acceptiez de me relire après tant d'attentes...  
>Voici un nouveau chapitre transition. Le plan a été écrit-réécrit-reréécrit je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois mais je suis parvenue à une chose qui me plait. Du coup,<br>vous aurez la suite d'ici peu ! Pas tant deux mois ahah! PROMIS!

Ce chapitre vient d'être envoyé à ma beta mais je le publie.

**Pourquoi?**

Et bien, j'ai commencé un stage depuis peu (pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fictions ou me parlent, pas besoin de lire les lignes qui vont suivre car vous connaissez déjà les raisons ^^). Mes horaires sont très variables : je peux commencer à 5h du matin ou finir à 22H. Du coup, je ne peux qu'écrire que pendant les deux jours de repos. Autre bémol : j'ai emménagé un appart sans wifi (ce qui n'est pas plus mal pour une accro à l'ordi -' ). Sans wifi, pas de connexion ; sans connexion, pas de fanfiction ; sans fanfiction, pas de parution (rimes!). Du coup, je profite de cette connexion (volée à Mac Do ahahah!) pour publier. Une fois la correction renvoyée, je remplacerai ce chapitre par le nouveau "beta-tisé".

Voilà pour les explications. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Bisous, bisous,

**Beta :** Elea Telmar.

**Chapitre :** En attente de correction. Je m'excuse pour les fautes !

**Notation :** M pour langage cru.

Vous pouvez désormais me rejoindre sur mon groupe FB **"Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena"**

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième type de meurtre : Un meurtre fantastique (2)<strong>

Les cauchemars se succédèrent. Chaque nuit, le jeune roi se réveillait tremblant et ruisselant de sueur. Ces derniers jours, ils se faisaient plus violents : Ned Stark y apparaissait sous les traits d'un revenant et le poursuivait, son épée Glace à la main, pour lui trancher la tête. En moins d'une semaine, Joffrey n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Lui, auparavant, avec son visage de poupon frais, était creusé par les cernes et ponctué par des petits boutons de fatigue qui commençaient à pulluler sur son visage. Honteux, il n'osait même plus sortir pour les audiences laissant le Conseil s'en charger prétextant une quelconque maladie. Mais Cersei, sa mère, n'était pas dupe et un matin, autour d'un petit déjeuner avec son fils, elle n'hésita pas à lui demander de consulter Mestre Pycelle. Demander à la manière Cersei, bien sûr : autrement dit, appuyer la demande par de nombreuses redondances tout en soutenant le regard de la personne. Personne ne résistait à Cersei. Sauf Tywin Lannister, son propre père. Mais c'était une autre histoire.

A la demande de sa mère, juste après avoir englouti son petit déjeuner, Joffrey se dirigea vers les appartements de Mestre Pycelle.

Voyant son fils s'éloigner, Cersei souffla une phrase :

**"Fais attention, un loup sait traquer sa proie"**

Le jeune roi n'eut le temps d'entendre que la fin de la phrase, ce qui lui glaça le sang.

Arrivé devant la porte du vieillard de quatre-vingts ans souffrant de rhumatismes, un comble pour ce mestre, il frappa la porte de quelques tocs avec son index

_"J'espère qu'il n'est pas encore en train de baiser une de ses catins. On dirait presque mon oncle, celui-là"_

Bien qu'il était épuisé, Joffrey gardait son élégance. La porte s'ouvrit. Le jeune Baratheon vit d'abord la prostituée allongée sur le dos en travers du lit en train de glousser. Son corps était dénudé, ses jambes encore écartées prêtes à l'action. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient noués par deux tresses reposants sur sa peau blanche. Joffrey émit un rictus. Il avait déjà vu cette créature avec le Nain qui lui faisait office d'oncle. Elle le dégoutait, non seulement parce qu'elle était une femme, un sexe faible, mais surtout par sa nonchalance à écarter les jambes à tout-va.

_"Quelle indécence..."_

Une tête apparut de derrière la porte. Le teint blafard, un visage taillé à la serpe, des cheveux blancs et une barbe foisonnante ; toutes les caractéristiques de la vieillesse-même. La face légèrement jaunâtre, illustrant les restes de nombreuses maladies, lui sourit :

- Mon Seigneur, que me vaut votre visite ?

Joffrey ne daigna même lui répondre. Au lieu de ça, il gardait les yeux fixés sur la prostituée qui lui faisait les yeux doux en se caressant doucement le ventre.

_"Si tu espères qu'une personne de mon statut puisse te toucher, ce n'est pas gagné, catin! "_ pensa en lui-même le jeune roi.

Comprenant la gêne du roi, le Mestre fit signe à la femme de partir dans une pièce à côté. Il ne comprenait toujours pas que le roi soit aussi prude. Avec toutes les horreurs qu'il commettait, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une prostituée puisse le gêner. Il eut même ouïe-dire que son oncle essayait de le décoincer en lui envoyer des catins mais que celles-ci disparaissaient mystérieusement.

Une fois seuls, Joffrey s'avança sans permission dans la chambre du Mestre. Il renifla bruyamment comme gêné par une odeur , alors le Mestre se précipita vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Mais l'odeur ne partait pas et le jeune roi se rendit compte que c'était Pycelle qui sentait la sueur à plein nez. Faisant fi, il déclara d'un air pincé :

- Depuis quelques nuits, je suis hanté par les cauchemars qui m'assaillent sans cesse m'enlevant le sommeil. Je ne dors plus. En état de grande fatigue, je ne puis plus gouverner correctement. Prescrivez-moi un de vos remèdes. On dit que vous faîtes des miracles.

Mestre Pycelle se gratta le crâne comme à son habitude et rajusta sa ridicule chemise de nuit qu'il avait mis à la va-vite pour ouvrir rapidement. Brusquement, il se retourna et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

Sur un bureau, s'amoncelaient des parchemins, des fioles, des plumes et autres éléments hétéroclites. Le vieillard commença à fouiller dans son bric-à-brac, poussant, soulevant, jetant des parchemins ; ou ouvrant des tiroirs ça et là ; se baissant ou grimpant sur une chaise pour regarder sur des étagères. Soudain, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se retourna vers le roi, une fiole à la main.

- J'ai peut-être ce qu'il vous faut, monseigneur !

- Qu'est-ce ?, demanda Joffrey en plissant les yeux.

- De la verveine.

Le blondinet éclata de rire.

- Êtes-vous sérieux ou tournez-vous en dérision la sollicitation de votre roi ? De la verveine !

- Oui, la verveine est réputée pour ses vertus apaisantes et aide à trouver le sommeil.

- Soit ! , répondit le roi, l'air boudeur.

- Je n'ai rien de mieux, monseigneur.

- Fort bien !

- Serait-ce indécent de demander à mon roi ce qui lui trouble le sommeil ?

- Oui, siffla Joffrey de manière à clore la conversation.

Il se saisit de la fiole et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte, il entendit Mestre Pycelle murmurer :

**"Faites attention, un loup sait traquer sa proie"**

Il repartit ayant une idée précise en tête, il avait trouvé lui-même son propre remède. Dans le couloir, l'attendait Ser Meryn.

- Ser Meryn, rejoignez-moi avec Ser Arrys et Sandor Clegane dans dix minutes.

- Où allons-nous, monseigneur?

- Aux appartements de Sansa, Sansa Stark.

**_GAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONES_**

Un petit sourire en coin, l'air très guilleret, le jeune roi marcha d'un pas rapide vers les couloirs de la jeune -et trop naïve à ses yeux-, Sansa Stark.

Ser Meryn et Ser Arrys et le chien à la gueule balafrée l'attendaient au garde-à-vous.

_"Presque ridicules"_

Il observa avec dédain l'armure et la cape des gardes royaux miroitants d'or et de blanc. Peu judicieux dans le cas où ils devaient passer inaperçus et jouer un rôle d'espion ou encore faire le sale boulot...enfin, pour le sale boulot, Joffrey possédait déjà son redoutable chien : Sandor Clegane. Beaucoup craignaient le Limier, le bouclier-lige. Il faut dire qu'il avait un certain charisme avec sa forte musculature doublée d'une carrure imposante. Mais s'il n'avait pas eu ce charisme, Sandor Clegane aurait tout de même été craint à cause de sa face effrayante, souvenir marquant de son enfance avec son sadique frère, Gregor, qui lui brûla la moitié du visage en l'écrasant sur un feu ardent. Peu connaissaient la véritable histoire et la plupart alimentaient des rumeurs dignes des contes d'horreurs que les nourrices racontaient aux enfants. Sandor Clegane était donc physiquement un monstre, un monstre de foire auquel il manquait une oreille, désormais trou béant sur le côté de la tête, et os dénudés ça et là.

_"Fort heureusement, il ressemble au moins à une chose vivante. Pour compléter, cette crinière longue, ce nez épaté et cette voix rauque le font vraiment paraître à un chien."_

"Que désire votre Altesse?", loua Ser Meryn quand Joffrey arriva devant la porte des appartements de la jeune Stark. "Nous attendons vos ordres."

Le jeune garçon le jugea de la tête aux pieds, puis sourit comme contenté par ses louanges. Sans un mot, sans même toquer non plus, il ouvrit la porte des appartements.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'une odeur de renfermé très désagréable lui parvint aux narines. Au fond de la pièce, dans le lit à baldaquins, il vit une forme sous un drap blanc. L'air était moite comme si les volets n'avaient pas été ouverts depuis plusieurs jours, l'humidité commençait à faire coller ses vêtements à la peau. Joffrey émit un rictus.

Au milieu des draps, les cheveux pêles-mêles sur le crâne et les yeux boursouflés encore mi-clos, émergeait Sansa aussi fragile qu'un petit oiseau. Une fragilité qui révulsait et attirait à la fois Joffrey. Il avait envie de mettre en cage ce moineau et de l'y voir souffrir, battre des ailes avec l'espoir d'en fuir, et lui chanter de douces mélodies avant de de lentement dépérir. Mais un oiseau était bien plus beau affublé de ses apparats et artifices en tout genre. Joffrey jeta un regard empli de dédain sur Sansa ; cette dernière prit alors conscience de la présence des hommes dans sa chambre, poussa un cri et ramena son linge de lit sous son menton, honteuse d'être vu si peu habillée.

"Ne me faites pas de mal, Mon Seigneur" supplia Sansa d'une voix geignarde que le roi détestait.

Le blondinet poussa un soupir puis tourna la tête vers ses hommes.

"Chien, occupe-t-en!"ordonne-t-il à Sandor Clegane qui 'exécuta sur le champs en dépit des pensées funestes qu'il générait en cet instants à l'égard de son roi. Pensées partagées par une grande partie de la population.

Voyant le Limier et sa face horrible se dirigeait vers elle, le visage ferme et dénué d'expressions, Sansa éclata en sanglots :

-Vous l'avez tué...Vous avez tué mon père...ne me faites pas de mal"

Joffrey leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'était un traître, pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas?

- Mais vous...

- Votre père lui-même ne punissait-il pas les traîtres ?

La jolie rouquine ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Cette déclaration était incontestable. Mais elle restait convaincue de l'innocence de son père. Innocence qui n'était plus à prouver désormais. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite... Sansa savait que la mort de son père relevait plus des fourberies entre seigneurs avides de pouvoir que de traîtrise-même. Seulement ces histoires, ces jeux de pouvoir autour du trône la dépassaient. Septa Mordane, sa feu gouvernante, à cheval sur le respect des convenances, lui avait enseigné les bonnes manières des dames de son range mais jamais elle n'avait fait allusion aux manipulations des Seigneurs ou au comportement à adopter devant un roi égoïste et cruel. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint d'une phrase de sa gouvernante.

_"L'armure des dames est la courtoisie"_

Combler de bonheur son roi, le complimenter à outrance et ce, même si ces pensées étaient les plus noires.

- Oui, Monseigneur. Je sais qu vous avez raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mon esprit s'est égaré

- Souvenez-vous qu'il a eu une belle mort pour un traître. Vous n'êtes donc pas à plaindre.

Voir le visage rougi par les larmes et l'aspect repoussant de sa fiancée au réveil le répugnaient. C'était lui qui était le plus à plaindre à devoir passer le restant de sa vie avec cette godiche au sang sang de traître. Tout en l'observant se vêtir d'un léger vêtement pour couvrir ses parties honteuses et son vêtement de nuit, il se demanda comment il allait lui faire des enfants.

Un courant d'air glacial pénétra dans la pièce et fit frisonner tous ses occupants. Les personnes présentes se tournèrent leurs têtes à droite à gauche. La pièce ne comptait aucun ouverture, la porte était fermée et il faisait incroyablement chaud. Étrange...

Joffrey se frotta les yeux puis reporta son regard sur Sansa qui finissait de se couvrir. Cette écervelée le dégoutait et la voir si peu vêtue...lui donnait la nausée. Mais il prenait plaisir à la voir aussi peu à l'aise.

_"Devrais-je la faire souffrir pour assouvir mes désirs sexuels?"_

Il étudia le corps de Sansa qui l'attendait sagement les bras derrière le dos ; il l'imagina attachée, un chiffon l'empêchant de crier dans la bouche ; Lui, qui lui tirait les cheveux...peut-être qu'au final, ce mariage lui procurerait quelques contentements. Son Oncle Tyrion disait souvent que le sexe faisait le bonheur d'un homme, "surtout avec les putains" dixit le nain.

Mais les putes le dégoutaient...tout comme les femmes en général. La rumeur selon laquelle sa mère et son oncle Jaime avait une relation lui vint à l'esprit. Décidément toutes les femmes, y compris sa propre mère, l'écœurait.

- Que me vaut votre visite, Mon Seigneur ? , geignit la voix faible et mielleuse de la fille de Traître de Loup.

Cette note de crainte dans la voix de la jeune fille ne lui déplaisait pas mais elle en faisait trop. Il voulait une femme soumise à ses moindres désirs, parfaite, jolie, douce et sociale, en constante admiration pour son roi. Or , sa fiancée reflétait l'hypocrisie et la haine.

- Recoiffez-vous, je ne souhaite pas vous présenter avec des allures de catin mal-coiffée à l'audience.

Les yeux de Sansa s'obscurcirent soudainement comme ceux d'un Loup en chasse. A nouveau ce courant d'air froid...

C'est à ce moment précis que Joffrey vit un visage dans le miroir placé derrière la jeune fille. Un visage familier appartenant à un homme noble à la barbe longue de quelques jours et aux cheveux bruns. Ses deux yeux gris sombres, semblables à ceux de Sansa, reflétaient la colère et la haine. Les lèvres du vieux Loup remuèrent et le roi entendit une voix murmurer à son oreille :

**" un Loup sait traquer sa proie"**

Pris de vertiges, Joffrey recula d'un pas. Il se tourna vers les autres personnes mais aucunes ne semblaient émettre quelconques réactions. Comme s 'ils ne voyaient rien, comme s'ils n'entendaient rien...

Ses propres rêves devenaient-ils des visions réelles ?

Le Loup et le Lion se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que les yeux de son ennemi ne dérivent sur un objet accroché au mur tel un trophée de chasse : Glace. Puis il disparut.

- Mon Seigneur ?

Joffrey, avec le revers de sa manche, essuya la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front. Ses visions devaient être dûes aux nuits interminables cauchemardesques :

"Soyez prêtes pour l'audience" grogna-t-il avant de tourner les talons suivis de ses chevaliers et de Sandor Clegane.

**- LA SUITE RAPIDEMENT-**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews : <strong>

**Micka :** Tu le découvriras dans le prochain chapitre ;)

**Seya :** Un duel, je ne te le fais pas dire ^^

**Esca :** Du sang qui gicle :p Alors, le prochain meurtre que j'ai prévu te plaira ! ;)

**LonelyD :** Je n'ai pas vu la série Spartacus mais je vais le faire. En plus, il y a Haldir dedans (fan de SDA avant tout). Ravie de te plaire ;p

**Guest :** Joffrey mourra toujours promis!

**Esterwen :** Joffrey raffiné ? Comme toujours! Ainsi soit-il ^^

**Pauline :** Merci pour les compliments !

**Elenawrit :** XD j'aime toujours tes reviews! Voici la suite!

**Noizc :** J'essaye d'imaginer les pensées cruelles de notre feu Joffrey :p

**Elea Telmar :** Les pensées de Joffrey sont encore pis dans ce chapitre. Ca va crescendo ^^! Promis, notre chouchou sera ENCORE PLUS DETESTABLE!

**Zveda :** Merci ! Oh moi aussi, j'ai presque pleuré et je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise. La mort qui m'a fait pleurer est celle de Khal Drogo...il me manque ... :'(

**SkyAngel1997** : As-tu fait des cauchemars comme Joffrey du coup ? XD

**Aliena Wyvern :** J'AI ADORE SA MORT ! Tellement pitoyable...j'espère qu'ils vont marquer la cause de sa mort sur sa tombe, ce sera trop EPIQUE! ahahahahah *rire sadique*

**Marina Ka-Fai :** Je rougis à la vue de ton compliment !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un meurtre fantastique (3)

_Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais fan d'Edgar Poe ?_

_Et bien, c'est fait!_

_Bien sûr, je n'arrive même pas au doigt de pied de cet homme ^^._

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS: Mon Ilyn Payne parle toujours ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième type de meurtre : Un meurtre fantastique (3)<strong>

La salle du trône était bondée. Tous, pendus aux lèvres de Joffrey, attendaient le verdict. Debouts, à côté du trône, Ser Varys, Petyr Baelish, Cersei Lannister, tournés face au public, patientaient. Ils étaient censés conseiller le roi. Censés...puisqu'en réalité, leurs rôles ne se réduisaient qu'à l'apparence depuis le couronnement du jeune Baratheon. Sansa Stark, quant à elle, se tenait sur le côté, légèrement en hauteur, surplombant ainsi la salle.

" Amenez-moi la première personne", ordonna le roi en plaçant sa main sous son menton.

"Il s'agit de deux femmes, Monseigneur", souffla de sa voix mielleuse Ser Varys.

"Bien"

Un chevalier appela des noms d'une voix haute et claire et deux personnes s'avancèrent. Deux jeunes paysannes en guenilles, les cheveux lâchés sans soin sur les épaules ; l'ensemble fit sourire le blondinet du haut de son trône.

_"Heureusement que je ne suis pas né dans une telle décrépitude."_

Il prit la parole :

"Qu'avez-vous à demander à votre seigneur?"

L'une des deux, visiblement engrossée vu la rondeur de son ventre, s'avança pour répondre :

"J'demande justice, Monseigneur"

"C'est d'sa faute, Monseigneur. Elle a commencé par voler mon mari", répliqua l'autre en désignant la première.

"Ça fait d'puis belle lurette que ton homme t'a répudiée. Tout le monde le sait."

L'assemblée s'exclama comme outrée par une telle déclaration. De toute évidence, tout le monde n'était pas au courant.

" Pour qui tu t'prends sale gar..." hurla la seconde.

" Cessez vos simagrées, femmes. Vous n'avez point convoquer votre seigneurie pour une scène de théâtre."

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le roi, les yeux ronds comme si elles se rendaient compte que le roi était bel et bien toujours présent dans la même pièce qu'elles. L'une l'autre rougirent, gênées, et baissèrent la tête. Joffrey, lui, s'était levé de son trône et les regardait de haut. Sansa pensa en cet instant que le regard de Joffrey était sans nul doute une de ses armes les plus redoutables avec sa langue. Si sa langue était une épée qui faisait perdre la tête, ses yeux représentaient des fléchettes empoisonnées qui vous pénétraient l'intérieur pour y répandre son poison et sa vilenie. Elle vit Joffrey mettre ses mains derrière son dos. Ce geste était de mauvaise augure. Doublé d'un sourire vicieux, il signifiait que le roi avait une idée malsaine derrière la tête, une punition abominable.

" Vous, l'engrossée, fit-il en désignant la paysanne enceinte, dites-moi en quelques mots ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que vous attendez de moi."

"L'ancien époux d'cette femme m'a rencontrée et nous d'vions nous marier. Mais cette femme dit qu'elle est encore..."

"Plus brièvement encore", ordonna d'un ton sec Joffrey.

" Je m'appelle Hally. J'suis enceinte et j'veux vivre avec mon futur mari dans l'calme mais cette femme vit toujours avec son ancien mari et..."

"Il suffit", arrêta Joffrey en levant la main.

Puis il retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. Quelques longues secondes passèrent sans que le blondinet ne parle. Les deux femmes et l'assemblée attendaient, tous tremblant et espérant que l'une d'elles ait justice.

_"Justice...la justice de Joffrey risque de les étonner"_ pensa Sansa.

Le souvenir de la justice qu'avait subie son père revint de manière fugace à son esprit mais elle le balaya aussi. Les larmes commençaient déjà à perler aux

coins de ses yeux. Soudain, elle entendit une voix grave lui parler.

**"Les Loups vaincront."**

Sansa émit un hoquet.

" Père..."

Elle se tourna mais ne vit personne. Tous avaient leurs yeux rivés sur le roi, toujours pensif. Comme si elle seule avait entendu cette voix...

Le roi leva la tête, avisant les deux femmes, et croisa les jambes.

"Vous m'avez dit être enceinte?", demanda-t-il.

La femme enceinte sourit, pleine d'espoirs, et s'avança.

"Oui, Monseigneur."

"Êtes-vous mariée à cet homme?"

Le sourire de la femme s'effaça aussitôt.

"Non mais justement..."

"Je ne veux en savoir plus que les faits." coupa Joffrey. " A quand remonte l'histoire ?"

" Quatre mois."

" Six mois, elle ment!", cria l'autre.

Joffrey arqua un sourcil et ignora leurs singeries.

"De combien de mois êtes-vous enceinte?"

La femme rougit et commença à triturer ses mains.

" Sept mois."

Le roi émit un rire léger, rire qui fit frisonner Sansa. Cette affaire allait mal finir.

"Et vous, êtes-vous toujours mariée à cet homme ?", ricana Joffrey en se redressant de son trône faisant dangereusement pencher sa couronne.

La seconde s'avança, l'air fier.

"Oui, Monseigneur."

" Et vous vivez avec cette femme et votre mari ? "

"Oui."

"Bien", sourit Joffrey en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans son siège. "J'ai décidé, que l'homme concerné s'avance ! "

Un homme, un maigrichon glabre, dans l'assemblée, jouait des coudes pour s'avancer. Un des chevaliers de la Garde Royale vint le chercher. Quand il le prit par le col, l'assemblée s'écarta pour voir le malheureux se faire trainer au sol puis se faire jeter comme un malotru. Il se releva aussitôt et fit une révérence assez grotesque.

" J'ai décidé. Vous aurez justice."

Les deux femmes et l'homme se tenaient droits et silencieux. Le doute était visiblement en train de les envahir.

"Moi, Joffrey Baratheon, je vous juge coupable...de tromperie et de polygamie...tous trois."

L'homme s'effrondra, pâle comme un linge. Les femmes derrière se mirent à hurler, leurs cris furent vite arrêtés par les chevaliers qui les frappèrent. Face à ce spectacle, Joffrey sourit. Son coeur battait à la chamade.

"Mais je suis un roi juste. Toutes deux désiraient cette homme et j'offre à mes sujets ce qu'ils désirent."

Il laissa en suspens son verdict.

" Mais à quoi pense-t-il?" pensa Sansa qui essayait de décrypter les traits de Joffrey.

"Ser Meryn, cet homme sera coupé en deux demain matin. Chacune d'entre elles aura ainsi une part."

Des exclamations fusèrent dans l'assemblée mais elles cessèrent rapidement par crainte d'être également puni.

Les trois plaignants suppliaient le roi, l'homme s'était même mis à genoux par terre et embrasser le sol comme s'il baisait les chausses du roi.

" Je n'ai pas fini. L'enfant est un batard. Il sera donc déployé tous les moyens possibles pour qu'il n'arrive pas au monde. Un enfant né d'un mariage sera plus pur, c'est pour votre bien, femme." décréta le roi en replaçant sa couronne sur sa tête. "Au suivant. Ser Clegane, Ser Meryn, emprisonnez ceux-ci."

Les jugements s'enchaînèrent. Un ménestrel se fit couper la langue, une prostituée perdit sa tête, un boucher pendu, un autre paysan à l'exil pendant 10 ans en mer.

Puis le roi prit congé, il descendit de son trône suivi de Ser Clegane et se dirigea vers Sansa à laquelle il offrit son coude pour se promener. Celle-ci le prit sans poser de questions.

- Je voulais que vous preniez conscience des difficultés du rôle d'un roi. Aussi est-ce pour cela que je vous ai convié à ces jugements.

- La clémence de Votre majesté est sans pareille, mentit d'une voix monotone Sansa.

Joffrey lutta pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. _Monseigneur, Sa Majesté, Votre Seigneurie,_ tous ces noms de la bouche de la rousse paraissaient des insultes. Il ne le supportait plus. Mais il se souvint des paroles de sa Mère. Seuls ces mots l'empêchaient de châtier Sansa. Cette fille était un trésor. Par le mariage, il pourrait régner sur le royaume comme il se doit, ayant main mise sur tous les territoires. Plus ils posséderait de territoires, moins il y aurait de risques de dissidences. Mais Sansa, en tant que sa future femme devait lui obéir au doigt et l'oeil. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié ou de quelconque sentiment. Elle devait comprendre la tâche du roi et se plier sans rechigner à son rôle de future reine. Il n'avait pas besoin de son avis. Telle était leur destinée. D'autant plus que son règne allait être des plus rudes car il avait pris la place de son père, Robert, un vieux ventru aimant les prostitué et l'alcool et le bon vin. Son père avait été trop laxiste et il devait redresser le royaume, réparer les erreurs de ce dernier. Jaime et sa mère traînaient une mauvaise réputation qu'il devait également effacée des esprits du peuple. Ajouté à cela, il épousait une chienne de Stark, du sang de traître lui avait tout le poids des de ces responsabilités sur le dos., et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Son objectif était précis : remagnifier le blason des Lannisters et des Baratheon et marquer les esprits. Bien que son règne allait être difficile, son rôle ne lui était pas désagréable. Au contraire, Joffrey Baratheon éprouvait même du plaisir.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous faire voir, souffla-t-il à une Sansa qui resta impavide face à un danger certain.

Bien sûr, elle savait que Joffrey n'offrait jamais de cadeaux, ou alors des cadeaux empoisonnés. La jeune fille le suivit dans le silence, Joffrey l'entraînant dans le dédale d'escaliers. Ser Clegane et Ser Meryn les suivaient de près.

"Un jour, Ma Dame, nous nous marierons. Je dois rester plus de temps avec vous."

Sansa tressaillit. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être plus souvent avec ce monstre...c'était sûrement une de ces machinations perverses lui procurant un quelconque plaisir.

- Oui, je comprends, mentit-elle.

Le roi sourit mais il savait combien cette rousse était hypocrite et menteuse. Il voulait la tester, repousser ses limites pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait lui faire mal. Il dégusterait le moment où la jeune fille craquerait.

"J'espère que nos enfants n'hériteront pas de votre sang."

" Vous avez raison, Monseigneur."

Atterrée par cette hypocrisie, Joffrey leva les yeux au ciel.

" De votre sang mais également de votre jugeote, bien sûr."

A l'intérieur, la jeune Stark bouillait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'envie de répliquer la saisit mais un coup d'oeil vers Le Chien derrière elle la dissuada. Ser Clegane la terrorisait, moins que Joffrey, un degré en dessous. Au moins.

"Votre Seigneurie est bien plus intelligente que moi, c'est certain.", assura Sansa.

Cette réponse contenta fortement Joffrey. Il craignait beaucoup que le sang de cette traîtresse n'empoissonne la lignée ; il devait vraiment éduquer cette sotte. Jamais une erreur de sa part ne devait faire échouer ses plans.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le chemin de ronde, Joffrey prit la main de Sansa et l'emmena plus loin.

"Regardez, votre cadeau."

Sansa vit des lances mais elle ne parvenait pas à voir ce dont il s'agissait. En plissant les yeux, elle put distinguer les formes. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche, sa main lâcha celle de Joffrey. Le rire du blondinet se fit entendre. Il l'avait vraiment surprise pour une fois et la voir blafarde et plus faible encore le réjouissait. Mais la tête de la stark était désormais baissée, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Joffrey lui attrapa le menton ; du coin de l'oeil, il vit son chien s'avancer mais un regard noir en sa direction le dissuada de réagir.

Forcé par Joffrey qui lui relevait le menton, elle regarda les têtes décapitées. Des êtres qui lui était si familiers... elle essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête pour ignorer cette horreur.

" Pendant combien de temps?" demanda-t-elle.

" Pardon?"

"Pendant combien de temps dois-je regarder?"

Les yeux de la rousse dérivaient sur chacun des visages : Septa Mordane, son père... Afin d'éloigner la dure réalité, elle se remémora les souvenirs avec eux. Ainsi, ses yeux les regardaient mais son esprit était ailleurs.

"Bientôt, je mettrais au bout d''une pique celle de son frère.. Comprenez que c'est mon travail, les traîtres n'ont pas de place dans le royaume., vous comprenez ? "

Sansa marqua une pause avant d'acquiescer. Le jeune homme se plaça devant la rousse Stark et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

"Je vous l'offrirai aussi, ma future Reine."

Soudain, les yeux de Sansa devinrent plus sombres, plus petits, on aurait dit...ceux du vieux Stark.

Alors, la voix de Ned se fit entendre dans l'esprit du roi :

**"Tu payeras Joffrey"**

"Et si c'était la vôtre ?", répliqua Sansa, visiblement énervée.

En l'espace de quelques instants, Joffrey eut l'impression de voir Eddard à travers Sansa, sa fille. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et plaça ses mains derrière son dos.

"Ser Meryn" fit-il.

Le chevalier s'avança. Il gifla la jeune fille qui recula de quelques pas. Fatigué de sa fiancée, Joffrey quitta le chemin sans un regard en arrière. Il se frotta les yeux. Une migraine pointait son nez. Ses tempes tapaient, ses yeux devenaient plus sensible à la lumière. Il retourna à ses appartements pour s'allonger. Mais son sommeil fut très léger. Encore et encore ce Stark qui le poursuivait, qui le menaçait, qui le...

Et cette voix...

Au bout de quelques heures, Joffrey ouvrit les yeux se prenant la tête ; il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Et cette fatigue toujours présente.

Il lui fallait faire couler du sang, faire souffrir des personnes pour oublier cette sensation, pour éloigner sa propre souffrance.

Joffrey referma les yeux, le fantôme d'Eddard revint le hanter à nouveau.

Demain, il se vengerait.

Pour oublier ces rêves, Joffrey avait besoin de voir couler le sang ; ce liquide étouffer cette voix et ces horribles songes, plus horrible encore que l'alcool.

Le lendemain, les jugements s'enchainèrent tous aussi sanglants et cruels les uns que les autres.

Quand le roi rejoignit sa chambre, au coucher du soleil, Ser Ilyn Payne toqua au appartement du roi. Il vit assise sur un banc à quelques pas de la porte la jeune Sansa Stark, particulièrement pensive. Jamais il ne l'avait vue à cet endroit auparavant et ce détail le troubla quelques instants. Tous deux se saluèrent mutuellement de manière très froide.

"Après tout, peut-être souhaite-t-elle être seule...", pensa Ser Ilyn Payne.

Sur ces pensées, il entra. A l'intérieur, ce dernier se tenait la tête entre les main comme souffrant atrocement. Son visage était déformé par la douleur. Le chevalier effectua une révérence et le salua attirant ainsi son attention.

" Faites vite." grogna Joffrey.

"Je vous amène l'épée que vous avez demandé."

Le jeune homme leva la tête et aperçut l'épée massive qu'était Glace. Son visage se reflétait en elle ; des tâches de sang séchées recouvraient encore l'épée, donnant l'impression que le sang avait giclé sur le visage de Joffrey. Il entendit à nouveau la voix :

**"Tu payeras Joffrey"**

De colère, il se mit à hurler en s'arrachant les cheveux sous les yeux ahuris de Ser Ilyn Pane.

"Monseigneur"

"Allez-vous en!"

"Si vous nécessitez mon aide..."

"Sortez."

Le chevalier s'exécuta aussitôt. En dehors des appartements, il jeta un regard sur sa droite : Sansa était désormais debout en train d'observer un portrait de Joffrey Baratheon.

_"Étrange"_

Avant de fermer la porte, il jeta un dernier regard sur le roi, toujours la tête entre les mains.

Ce fut la dernière fois que Ser Ilyn Payne vit le roi.

Le lendemain matin, le corps du roi fut retrouvé sans vie près de son bureau. Décapité de manière nette et propre.

Jamais personne ne sut par qui le jeune homme avait été assassiné.

Une chose était certaine : _l'épée qui avait tranché la tête d'Eddard Stark fût également le bourreau du roi Joffrey Baratheon._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Quelle est votre hypothèse ?<strong>

**Guest :** Mais non, il ne faut pas avoir honte ;) voici la suite comme promis!

**Marion :** Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup intéressé ! Pourrais-tu me préciser les moments ? Tu es la première à m'en faire la remarque, peut-être pourrais-je modifier les passages en question?

**SkyAngel1997 :** Aimes-tu toujours autant rentrer dans la tête de Joffrey ? ^^ Je préfère ta plume, je trouve la mienne trop simpliste. Je n'aime pas ma manière d'écrire honnètement -'

**Lily :** merci !

**Noicz :** Alors là, je ne sais pas si cette fin d'histoire va répondre à tes questions ahah! Qu'en penses-tu ? Quelle est ton hypothèse ?

**SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin :** Mon dieu! La mort d'Oberyn m'a choquée! J'étais en train de manger quand je regardais l'épisode. De mémoire, des tomates -'...ça m'a coupé l'appétit. J'ai une mort dix fois  
>pire qui m'a été suggéré par Esterwen il y a trois mois.<p>

**Guest2 :** Voici la suite ^^

**Pauline :** Tu as envie d'étrangler Joffrey ? Don't worry, quelqu'un s'en est chargé pour toi !

**Zveda :** Le meurtre n'est pas décrit ;) c'était la surprise ! Du coup, qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que le côté fantastique ressort ?

**Aliena Wyvern :** Le limier massacre Joffrey !? Ca aurait pu arriver tant de fois ! Imagine Joffrey à la place d'Oberyn...

**Marina Ka-Fai :** Surprise ?


	8. Chapitre 8: Un crime culinaire (1)

_Ce meurtre m'a été proposé par **Esterwen,** je ne vous en dis pas plus quant à l'aboutissement. _

_Après tout, peut-être que vous devinerez ce qui va se passer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Quatrième type de meurtre : Un crime culinaire (12)**

L'odeur de leurs ébats embaumait encore la pièce. La jolie brune était allongée sur son partenaire, sa jambe droite placée sur l'entrejambe de l'homme et sa tête dans le creux de son cou. L'homme, lui, s'amusait à enrouler les mèches noires de la catin autour de son doigt.

- J'avais oublié combien baiser avec une fille de joie était si bon.

La jeune fille étira ses jambes et releva la tête. Ses yeux de biche faisaient fondre n'importe quel homme. Elle laissa un de ses doigts caresser les lèvres râpeuses du chef-cuisinier du palais de Port-Real.

- Tu ne dois pas en parler, susurra la jeune femme.

- De ?

- De ça, de nous. C'est notre secret.

- Ce 'est pas comme si j'étais le seul, _mademoiselle_, souffla l'homme en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles ainsi, la_ mademoiselle._

- Et moi, j'aime ton accent.

Les deux amants se mirent à rire ensemble. La jeune fille se plaça à califourchon sur le ventre bedonnant de l'homme, ce dernier balada ses mains sur la peau laiteuse et douce. Il avait peine à croire qu'il avait fait certaines choses avec cette magnifique créature.

- Tu n'as pas oublié de me payer ? chuchota-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Non, bien sûr. J'ai même rajouté quelques pièces pour tes excellents services. Je ne peux pas tarder, je dois retourner aux cuisines.

- Quel gentil garçon tu es, murmura la prostituée en glissant son corps peu à peu sous les draps. Je me demande jusqu'où tu irais rien que pour moi.

- Je ferai beaucoup de choses.

- Par exemple ?

Sa petite bouche pulpeuse baisait avec douceur la peau chaude en descendant vers ses parties intimes.

- Je serai prêt à tout.

Mai la jeune fille ne l'entendait plus, elle avait déjà disparu sous les draps. L'homme émit soudain un gémissement de plaisir :

- Oh, Shae...

**_GAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONES_**

Fatiguée, coucher avec deux hommes dans la même nuit ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, Shae ne s'était pas attardée dans l'appartement du cuisinier. Elle filait rejoindre sa maîtresse, Lollys Castelfoyer, pour préparer son lever. Celle-ci était déjà réveillée quand la jeune fille entra, elle avisa sa domestique.

_"Dans son lit comme d'habitude"_, pensa Shae.

Sa bouche presque inexistante entourée de graisses s'étira et laissa découvrir de petites dents.

- Tu te lèves tôt ?, fit-elle remarquer, amère.

Shae effectua une révérence devant la noble qui se mit à rire faisant trembler son double-menton.

- Il ne faut plus faire de telles choses.

- Vous êtes ma maîtresse, Dame de Castelfoyer.

- Je le sais mais je ne veux plus de ces choses.

- Ce sont des signes de respect.

Lollys fit une moue. Elle se redressa en s'appuyant au montant de son lit puis leva non sans difficulté sa jambe droite et la posa au sol. Cet acte minime, pour n'importe qui, l'avait déjà essoufflé.

- S tu veux me respecter, viens m'aider.

Shae frémit à l'idée de devoir soulever la jeune fille obèse. Chaque jour, elle avait l'impression que ses os allaient se briser. Puis son regard croisa celui de Lollys qui la suppliait.

Non sans un dégoût dissimulé, elle s'avança et se saisit de la jambe gauche poilue et gélatineuse pour la déplacer. Ensuite , elle tira sur les bras de sa maîtresse pour l'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Lollys Castelfoyer soufflait comme un bœuf.

- Il faut m'habiller. Maman veut que je la retrouve dans les jardins.

A contre-cœur, la catin s'affaira à la tâche. Au bout deux bonnes heures, sa maîtresse était fin prête. Un autre domestique fut envoyé à la mère de Lolly, Tanda Castelfoyer, pour la prévenir de l'arrivée de sa fille dans les jardins. Elles devaient se retrouver à une petite fontaine située au milieu du parc. D'aucuns disaient qu'il s'agissait d'une fontaine magique : si l'on y jetait une pièce et que l'on prononçait un vœu, ce dernier se réalisait dans la semaine qui suivait. Shae doutait fortement de la véracité de ce ragot d'autant plus qu'elle avait souvent vu des personnes y jeter de la monnaie et se retrouver la tête au bout d'une pique quelques jours plus tard. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose: cette fontaine recelait de secrets, les plus Grands s'y rencontraient pour discuter des affaires douteuses. Cachée par le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau, ils étaient libres exprimer leurs opinions et cela même si elles allaient à l'encontre du royaume. Aussi est-ce pour cela que Shae se demandait que pouvaient bien faire Dame Castelfoyer et sa fille à cet endroit.

- C'est beau, s'émerveilla bêtement Lollys, une main au-dessus des yeux par pour se protéger du soleil ardent.

Shae sourit. Elle était toujours amusée par par la gaieté extrême de sa maîtresse devant des choses simples. Certains disaient d'elle qu'elle était simple d'esprit d'esprit et se moquer d'elle. La putain devait bien l'avouer ; Lollys n'était pas gâtée par la nature et avait récolté des tares très contraignantes : une obésité quasi burlesque et une intelligence assez limitée.

- Oui.

Pendue à son coude, Lollys commençait déjà à suer à grosses gouttes. Sa robe, bien que légère, était déjà trempée par la transpiration.

- Il fait chaud, se plaignit Lollys en gémissant.

Mais sa servante ne répondit pas ; devant elles, s'avançait dans leur direction la prétentieuse Cersei Lannister.

Le visage de la femme s'égaya lorsqu'elle vit les femmes. Shae pencha la tête et baissa les yeux tandis que Lollys, avec toutes les peines du monde, effectua une révérence en s'agrippant à une sculpture. Cersei émit un rire léger, voir la grosse Lollys la faisait toujours rire. Elle se demandait comment un être aussi hideux pouvait avoir été mis au monde. Mais cette laideur la rassurait aussi en quelque sorte, elle la confortait dans l'idée qu'e , elle, Cersei Lannister, était tout de même une beauté non négligeable. Même si on lui répétait souvent, la reine préférait qu'on la rassure régulièrement.

- Madame, salutations à vous!

La reine, amusée par cette formule maladroite, rit à nouveau. Énervée par tant de moqueries, Shae garda les yeux rivés ers le sol pour ne pas répondre.

- Je vois que vous avez réussi à sortir de votre chambre, se railla Cersei.

- Le soleil..., souffla l'obèse.

- Oui, il fait particulièrement chaud aujourd'hui.

- C'est pour cela que je me promène dans les jardins, répondit simplement la fille.

Shae pinça sa lèvre inférieure, reconnaissant que sa maîtresse avait parfois des réponses très idiotes.

Le visage de la reine resta impassible, gênant plus encore Lollys qui rougit.

- Je ne peux plus rester à converser, déclara la reine.

- Oui ma reine.

- Saluez votre mère de ma part, peut-être nous recroiserons-nous...

Puis elle poursuivit à voix basse en passant à côté de Lolly pour rejoindre le palais :

- ...enfin si vous réussissez à passer la porte comme dirait Joffrey.

"_Quelle salope!_, pensa Shae, _le roi a véritablement hérité de la cruauté de sa mère. D'un autre coté , elle n'a pas tort..._"

Elle lança un regard empli de haine envers la reine qui s'éloignait d'un pas gracieux. Les sanglots de sa maîtresse la ramenèrent vite à la réalité. Elle l'entoura d'un bras.

- Ne pleurez pas, asseyez-vous sur ce banc, réconforta Shae en désignant un banc.

Quand Lollys s'assit, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et sa graisse gigotait au rythme de ceux-ci. Les paroles de la reine régente, bien qu'elle y était habituée, la blessait toujours.

- Il faut vous calmer. Elle est partie., tenta de réconforter Shae. Cependant, elle était plus douée pour calmer les hommes et leur faire plaisir, rassurer une femme n'était pas dans es cordes. Embarrassée, elle resta immobile devant sa maîtresse ne sachant quoi faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lollys se calma, elle prit un mouchoir et se moucha bruyamment sas prêter attention à l'entourage.

- Quelle est cette bonne odeur ? fit-elle en se relevant la tête.

Shae n'eût qu'à se tourner pour trouver la réponse : Sansa Stark. La jeune fille ne savait qu'éprouver envers la petite beauté rouquine qui dégageait toujours un parfum florale; cette princesse était à la fois _une victime et son bourreau._

Sansa observa de ses grands yeux noisette les deux femmes, adressant un léger sourire de Lolly Castelfoyer. La petite Stark appartenait également à ses Précieuses ne se vouant qu'à la beauté et l'apparence. Elle ne fit cependant aucunes remarques, se contenta de les saluer et passa son chemin.

Derrière elle, se trouvait la mère de Lollys.

- Laissez-moi avec ma mère, ordonna celle-ci à Shae. La brunette ne se fit pas attendre et s'exécuta sans roncher. Après tout, elle aussi, avait s_es propres affaires._ Dans la matinée, un domestique lui avait glissé un message dans sa poche :

**" Je t'attends ma Colombe."**

La jeune fille avait aussitôt reconnu l'écriture de son _géant Lannister._ Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne se pressa pas pour le rejoindre. La gifle qu'il lui avait infligée quelques semaines auparavant l'avait légèrement refroidie.

- Je vous pensais plus vive d'esprit, geignit une voix.

Shae s'arrêta derrière un arbre et se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, elle aimait espionner, connaitre les petites secrets, non pour en parler mais plutôt pour en avoir connaissance. Elle reconnut Joffrey Baratheon, debout, et Sansa, accroupie, des fleurs à la main.

- Oui, votre Majesté.

- Si vous les aviez coupé, vous ne vous seriez pas blessé, rétorqua le blondinet, l'air agaçé.

- J'ai été surprise. Quand je vous ai vu, ma main a glissé, gémit la rouquine.

Joffrey roula des yeux et remit son écharpe correctement sur son épaule.

- Et bien, je ferai couper toutes ses roses pour que vous ne vous blessiez plus...

- Mais je m'occupe de mes fleurs, votre Majesté.

- Je le fais pour votre bien. Comme votre père, c'était pour votre bien, siffla le roi en la regardant de haut.

Sansa afficha une mine choquée. Au moment où elle allait lui répondre, Shae fit son apparition.

- Votre Majesté, salua-t-elle.

- Que faites-vous ici? rugit Joffrey.

- Je ...je me suis perdue.

- Vous êtes donc aussi intelligente que votre maîtresse, ironisa le jeune homme en la toisant.

La jeune fille fut piquée au vif mais elle ne le montra pas. Le roi cherchait toujours la moindre faille, la plus petite faiblesse et s'en servait pour vous condamner. Mais contrairement à Sansa, elle ne baissa pas la tête.

Furieuse, elle plongea son regard dans le sien en signe de défiance et sans attendre une réponse, elle le salua et rejoignit Tyrion dans ses appartements. Elle y resta que le temps de quelques mots doux et d'une petite gâterie avant de retourner aux appartements de Lollys. En entrant, elle découvrit cette dernière, allongée sur le ventre, en pleurs.

- Ma Dame?

- C'est...c'est ...c'est de sa ...sa faute.

Elle perdit la respiration et fut prise d'une toux violente.

Shae haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

- La faute de ?

Lollys se retourna avec peine et lui fit face. Son visage était rouge, ses lèvres craquelées et les yeux mi-clos, fatigués par les pleurs._ Un spectacle assez hideux_. Les larmes dégoulinaient et se perdaient dans le trop-plein de graisses. Elle renifla bruyamment avant de murmurer d'une voix cassée :

- de...de Joffrey...

Elle s'assit sur le rebords du lit et regarda en droite à gauche comme si elle craignait qu'on l'espionne. Shae lui prit les mains et baissa :

- Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Nous sommes allés voir avec mère, un guérisseur...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques minutes.

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez que le peuple s'est soulevé contre le roi?

- Oui.

- J'ai échappé à la vigilance des gardes, je me suis retrouvée prise danse l'émeute.

Sa voix n'était désormais à peine audible et Shae dut tendre l'oreille.

- Ils m'ont...des hommes m'ont..._ (sanglots)_ maintenant, je suis...

Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle mais la maîtresse n'avait pas besoin d 'achever sa phrase, sa camériste avait tout compris.

Ce Joffrey était à l'origine de tous les maux, _même des siens._

ll fallait en finir.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai changé de style rien que pour ce meurtre, je m'adapte selon la personnalité des personnes ^^! Ce début est vraiment <span>très doux, léger<span> ...romantique ?! *Roses, Joffrey, Sansa*. De cette manière, le deuxième chapitre tranchera bien avec ce chapitre. **

**Eponyme Anonyme :** Merci pour les compliments ! Je sais que tu aimes les choses noires et je t'annonce un crime vraiment...écoeurant à souhait ! :p

**Syana Argentia :** Comme c'est gentil d'être passée! Je ne m'y attendais pas à ce que tu lises cette fiction en particulier! Ah la cruauté...je trouve qu'on la remarque plus dans les livres que dans la série ! Merci beaucoup pour les descriptions :) Ce crime-là sera plus centrée sur l'action par contre.

**Moody98 :** Merci pour toutes ces reviews!

**Merilith Zvezdnayapyl :** Serais-tu une Joffrey cachée ?

**LonelyD :** J'arrive peut-être à le retranscrire parce que je suis déjà assez cinglée pour écrire sur Gollum ahah! J'aime beaucoup le côté obscur :p

**Aliena Wyvern :** Encore, encore ! J'ai de plus en plus envie de faire un UA ! Tu verras héhé!

**Marina Ka-Fai :** Merci ! Personnellement, je me demande toujours qui l'a tué...

**noicz :** Merci pour la review ! J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à brouiller les pistes!

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente. Je finis mon stage en Novembre, j'ai hâte de vous écrire des chapitres plus travaillés .

A bientôt!


	9. Chapter 9 : Un crime culinaire (2)

_Les "50 nuances de meurtres" tirent sur la fin. Comme je l'ai annoncé sur mon groupe [lien sur mon profil], je ne publierai que 10 chapitres pour cette fiction. Depuis la mort de Joffrey, je me sens...vide. Sans lui, la vie n'est plus...la même. Pourquoi l'avoir tué dans la série? Il était ma muse! Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre des " 50 nuances"!_

**Rappel : Pour moi, Shae appartient à Lollys Castelfoyer ; et non, Sansa Stark.**  
><strong><span>Warning :<span> Scène de LEMON. Elle est signalée ! Que serait GOT sans sexe! Vocabulaire pouvant choquer.**

* * *

><p><em>Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle mais la maîtresse n'avait pas besoin d'achever sa phrase, sa camériste avait tout compris...Ce Joffrey était à l'origine de tous les maux, même des siens...Il fallait en finir.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Quatrième type de meurtre : Un crime culinaire (22)**

Lollys Castelfoyer était restée dans son lit depuis deux jours ; elle pleurait ; elle ruminait ; elle déprimait. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune amitié envers cette femme, qui était sa maîtresse, Shae éprouvait de la peine envers elle. Un peu de peine, c'est tout. La situation l'arrangeait aussi car elle n'avait pas à soulever le tas de graisse flasque et transpirant qu'était la demoiselle.

Au lieu de ça, la jolie brune restait à son chevet apportant de temps à autre du linge ou un repas qu'une autre domestique, assignée aux cuisines, lui apportait.

- Ah si quelqu'un pouvait le tuer, ne cessait de répéter Lolly, tout en pleurnichant.

Jusqu'à ce jour, Shae avait scellé ses lèvres mais un soir, elle craqua.

- Vous avez raison, ma Dame. Il faut que quelqu'un le tue.

La jeune obèse eut un sursaut, le bois de son lit craqua.

- Mais c'est le roi !, s'offusqua-t-elle.

Shae essaya de lui sourire.

- Je le sais, Ma Dame, mais quel est votre désir le plus ardent en cet instant ?

Lollys, soudainement muette, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, plongea ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux de sa camériste comme si elle voulait y trouver la réponse. Sa respiration était sifflante, entrecoupée.

- Je veux que Joffrey meurt.

- Comme tout le monde. Et il mourra.

La jeune Castelfoyer acquiesça sans conviction, puis retourna à son silence déprimant. Elle réfléchissait. Rêveuse, elle se mit à penser à une vie sans le roi Baratheon, une vie sans les moqueries des Cerfs, une vie sans...cette chose non voulue qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle. Sa mère, Tanda Castelfoyer, l'avait confirmé. Elle, Lollys Castelfoyer, était enceinte. Enceinte d'un monstre, né de la semence d'un homme, ou plus exactement de plusieurs hommes. Rien ne pourrait jamais établir la parenté, le père resterait un inconnu et son enfant, même mâle, naîtrait dans la honte et le rejet. Un bâtard. Elle allait donner naissance à un bâtard.

L'esprit de Shae avait bien d'autres pensées. La jolie femme n'en avait cure de la grossesse de sa maîtresse. Au contraire, un marmot occuperait bien cette dernière et elle pourrait en profiter pour fidéliser plus de clients à son véritable métier afin de gagner plus d'argent. A présent qu'elle vivait à Port-Réal, il fallait qu'elle profite de cette ville et sa décadence. Ici, les meilleurs putains étaient recherchées par les Grands. Et qui dit Grand dit argent.

"_Avec tout cet argent, je pourrais retourner dans ma ville natale_", pensa amèrement Shae.

Mais si Joffrey mourrait, sa vie serait plus agréable encore, plus aisée. Elle n'aurait plus à supporter les pleurs de sa maîtresse, les plaintes de Tyrion, et les moqueries des seigneurs.

- Oui, une vie sans Joffrey, ce serait parfait ! , souffla Shae.

**GAMESOFTHRONESGAMES****LEMON****OFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONES**

Comme tous les soirs, quand Shae venait lui rendre visite, son Géant Lannister se plaignait et lui racontait tous ses déboires. Feignant de l'écouter d'une oreille attentive, Shae, assise sur le lit à ses côtés, en tenue d'Ève, lui caressait les cheveux, enroulant et déroulant les mèches autour de son doigts, grattant le cuir chevelu, coiffant les quelques cheveux rebelles sur son front. Mais rien n'y faisait.

- ...et Joffrey a enfermé un échanson pour le motif le plus pertinent : ce dernier avait versé une goutte à côté du verre. Si j'avais enfermé tous les échansons maladroits, on...

Shae déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

- Comme tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Montre-moi que tu as raison, mon Lion.

Le nain Lannister, comme impassible, les yeux rivés vers le sol, baissa les épaules.

- Ma sœur ne va jamais à l'encontre de mon neveu. Comment veux-tu qu'il soit un bon...oh!

La main de Shae était descendue à un point sensible, une grosseur assez proéminente ; il sourit.

- Ma colombe.

- Ne pense plus, ne parle plus, mon géant, ne réfléchis plus, murmura la jolie brune tout en le déshabillant.

Tyrion émit un rire léger.

- Ma douce... tu es surprenante.

Tout en l'embrassant, Shae sourit. Lui, il la regardait, se demandant comment une femme aussi jolie que Shae pouvait être tous les jours dans son lit. C'était une catin, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de baiser la même tous les jours.

- Tu réfléchis encore!, s'enquit la prostituée, qui était au-dessus de lui, une main s'amusant avec son membre.

- Non, je suis tout à toi, ma Colombe.

Sans plus attendre, il la renversa sur son dos et se glissa en elle, doucement.

Assurément, une vie sans Joffrey, ce serait également une vie avec plus de jouissances et moins de tracas.

**GAMESOFTHRONES***FIN DU LEMON***GAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONES**

Au petit matin, Shae se hâta de se préparer ; elle avait passé trop de temps à s'amuser avec Tyrion cette nuit-là et sa maîtresse devait sûrement l'attendre. Et, justement, Lollys apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre au moment où elle arrivait. Elle portait une robe très riche ; des manches longues à froufrou, un décolleté et une longue jupe à traîne joliment cousue. La taille n'était pas resserrée par une ceinture, la faisant paraître moins large de hanches. Shae la trouva jolie ; elle-même avait connu des prostituées replètes qui prenaient soin d'elles. Celles-ci étaient tout aussi convoitées par les hommes. Leurs courbes faisaient fantasmer. Parfois, Bien que les hommes l'avaient toujours complimentée, Shae se surprenait à jalouser ces formes somptueuses, bien remplies.

- Accompagnez-moi à la salle du trône Shae, ordonna Lollys, l'air fier. Mère veut que je m'y montre.

Shae salua sa maîtresse et se posta à quelques centimètres d'elle pour dévaler un dédale d'escaliers et un nombre incroyable de couloirs. Devant les portes de la salle du trône, Lollys repassa soigneusement les plis de sa robe avant de faire signe aux gardes qu'elle souhaitait entrer à l'intérieur. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la salle était déjà bondée. Au fond, tout en haut des escaliers, assis sur le Trône de Fer, Joffrey Baratheon, le visage calé sur sa paume de main, regardait les individus comme s'il observait un troupeau de moutons.

Jouant du coude-à-coude, Lollys et Shae se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule. Bien qu'elles n'atteignirent pas les premiers rangs, les jeunes femmes réussirent à se placer sur le côté de la salle près des pierres fraîches. Peu de temps après, une rouquine fut amenée devant le trône. Shae reconnut Sansa Stark, la fille du traître de Ned Stark. Tout se passa si vite ensuite que l'assemblée ne comprit pas ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux : le roi se saisit d'une arbalète, posée près du trône, et visa la jeune Louve tout en clamant de graves accusations et, bien qu'un chevalier la défendit, Joffrey Baratheon ne baissa pas les armes ; Sansa Stark fut frappée par un garde, Ser Meryn, puis mise à nu. Shae sentit sa maîtresse se rapprocher d'elle, effrayée. Hormis quelques rires et sourires, toute la salle était pétrifiée face l'humiliation publique de la Stark.

Soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et quelqu'un cria. Au travers de la foule, Shae vit son Nain, le Gnome, avancer dans la salle. Arrivé devant le trône, Tyrion défendit Sansa et rabroua son neveu qui se tut aussitôt.

"_Il est bien le seul à le faire taire_.", songea Shae.

Puis elle vit Tyrion s'approcher de Sansa et lui tendre la main. Une pointe de jalousie piqua son cœur. Le nain Lannister était un peu comme un trophée à son tableau de chasse. Le voir toucher une autre fille l'agaçait légèrement. Et ce regard, un regard compatissant et aimant.

A cause de ce roi fou, la Louve et le Lion s'étaient rapprochés.

Décidément,_ Joffrey Baratheon lui pourrissait la vie._

Pour le punir, Shae refusa de voir son géant Lannister le soir-même, prétextant d'être occupée. Elle rejoignit à la place son chef-cuisinier dans les cuisines du palais. Ce dernier l'accueillit, un grand sourire affiché. La jeune catin s'amusait à glisser son doigt dans les sauces et le suçait avec sensualité. L'homme se mordit la lèvre.

- J'aimerais t'avoir dans les cuisines tous les jours, avoua l'homme en se léchant les lèvres.

- Tu pourrais me baiser tous les jours, mon cuisinier.

Shae posa son doigt sur les lèvres de l'homme puis passa la langue dessus. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement, son visage restait figé. La jeune femme lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas tout en caressant les joues flasque du cuisinier.

- Le roi était mécontent du repas ce soir, confia-t-il.

Stupéfaite par la nouvelle, Shae n'eut le temps de réagir qu'il enchaîna :

- Je crains que ma vie ne soit comptée, ma belle. Nous ne pourrons plus passer des nuits comme nous l'avons fait. Ta peau si douce, tes lèvres pulpeuses, et tes hanches me manqueront.

La main de la brunette se retira du visage de l'homme et descendit, les ongles griffant le tissu de ses vêtements.

- Tuons le roi, il faut le tuer, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Le cuisinier rit.

- J'y pense parfois.

- Tuons-le.

Durant quelques minutes, ils restèrent figés à se regarder l'un l'autre.

- Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu pourrais tout faire pour moi, lui rappela Shae. As-tu la mémoire aussi courte que ta queue ? Je veux que tu le tues. Pour moi. Et tu le feras.

L'homme inspira à fond ; il savait que la catin avait toujours été la dominatrice entre eux deux et il ne pouvait lui répondre. Aussi, éliminer le roi était ce qu'il désirait le plus. Surtout par les temps qui courraient.

- En échange ?

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, Shae se plaqua à lui.

- Tu m'auras. Autant que tu veux et gratuitement.

Le cuisinier acquiesça.

- Comment allons-nous le supprimer ?

- J'ai un plan.

Elle approcha son visage de son oreille et lui expliqua sa stratégie.

**GAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONESGAMESOFTHRONES**

Depuis quelques heures, Cersei cherchait son fils Joffrey. Elle avait envoyé des soldats de tous côtés mais le roi était introuvable. Il n'était venu ni se sustenter, ni à la réunion du Conseil.

C'est le cœur plein d'appréhensions qu'elle vint dîner en compagnie de Myrcella et Tommen. Tyrion lui avait assuré que son fils était sûrement parti s'entraîner à chasser ; mais, au fond d'elle, son âme lui criait de se méfier. Son cœur était comme brisé, elle devait retrouver Joffrey. _C'était comme s'il lui était arrivé malheur. _

Le jeune Tommen, avant de s'asseoir à la table, ressentit les angoisses de sa mère. Cersei avait les traits tirés par les soucis, amenuisant ainsi son exceptionnelle beauté.

- Mère, vous paraissez soucieuse ?, fit remarquer la première Myrcella.

Inquiète, elle fixa sa mère de ses deux yeux vert émeraude.

- Non, tout va bien ma chérie, la rassura Cersei tout en caressant la petit main de la princesse.

Les domestiques entrèrent dans la pièce, portant à bout de bras plusieurs plats aux différentes saveurs. Un plateau de viandes fut placé devant la Reine. L'odeur de la chair était agréable et Cersei, qui aimait la viande, en avait l'eau à la bouche.

- Mère, suis-je obligée d'en manger ? , demanda Myrcella, une moue boudeuse affichée, un doigt sur la bouche pour faire mine qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle mangerait.

- Non, bien sûr.

Tommen, à la droite de sa mère, avait déjà commencé à découper la viande qui suintait.

- Joffrey mangera avec nous, ce soir, mère ?, questionna-t-il avant d'avaler un morceau.

Il vit sa mère frissonner et regretta aussitôt sa question._ Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel..._

- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop occupé, répondit simplement la reine puis elle se tourna vers un domestique : "Félicitez le cuisinier de ma part. La viande est particulièrement succulente ce soir."

- Je vous remercie, ma Dame, fit le cuisinier qui venait d'entrer pour voir si le repas se déroulait bien. Cette viande est pour vous en particulier. _C'est de la chair royale._

Cersei lui sourit brièvement et porta un nouveau morceau à sa bouche.

Soudain, dans son assiette, elle remarqua un objet brillant : une bague en or, avec un Lion gravé dessus. Sous les regards curieux de son fils et de sa fille, elle prit la bague et regarda à l'intérieur : Joffrey. Mais que faisait la bague de son fils dans son plateau ?

- Mère !, cria Tommen en tirant sur une chaînette poisseuse de sauce.

Cersei arqua un sourcil et plissa les yeux : le collier de Joffrey!

Tout s'enchaîna très vite ensuite lorsqu'elle vit les yeux criminels et le sourire sadique du cuisinier. Brusquement nauséeuse, elle poussa un cri à réveiller les morts.

Avait-elle vraiment...

* * *

><p><strong>On fait une pause déjeuner maintenant ?<strong>

**Je laisse votre imagination travailler !**

**Pardonnez-moi, c'était de "mauvais goût"... Décidément, je dois arrêter les blagues pourries...**  
><strong>En toute sincérité, j'espère que vous n'avez pas lu ce chapitre après avoir mangé !<strong>  
><strong>Vos impressions ? (excepté des nausées :) )<strong>  
><strong>A bientôt !<strong>

**RAR : **

**Patmol16 : **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir dit que je respectais les personnages. Dans ce chapitre-ci, j'ai plutôt mis la Shae de la série et non celle du livre ; quant à Castelfoyer, j'ai essayé de retranscrire son caractère simplet. En espérant te voir bientôt ;)

**Guest : **Ravie de te surprendre !

**Pauline : **Merci pour les rimes et la review :)

**Precioustomomi : **Je te remercie pour toutes ces analyses que j'apprécie toujours autant lire ! Parfois, je me surprends à les relire ^^ Merci pour les reviews!

**Moody98: **Tu as lu tous les livres de GOT ? Merci pour la review! **  
><strong>

**SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin : **Ahah! D'un autre côté, n'oublie pas à quel point on lui a mis la pression! Le personnage de Shae est calculateur ; rien n'est fait sans arrières-pensées. Comme tu peux le voir, Joffrey n'est pas mort empoisonné! Pire... Merci pour la review!

**aliena wyvern : **Lui faire cracher ses boyaux, c'était bien trop facile! Voyons Aliena! Ahha! Je te remercie pour la review!**  
><strong>

**Marina Ka-Fai : **Oh, bien sûr! Je crois qu'elle a besoin de câlins d'ailleurs! Merci pour la review!


	10. Chapitre 10: Un meurtre maléfique

**Toute chose a une fin. Ceci est le dernier chapitre des _50 nuances_! C'est la première histoire que je vais finir et je me sens très étrange de cliquer pour la première fois sur "complete". Comme dirait Tyrion Lannister, je me vais me sentir comme une pucelle en cet instant qu'on ne vit qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fiction et j'espère vous revoir sur d'autres histoires ^^'**

**Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour reprendre les 50 nuances de meurtres, qu'il me fasse signe par MP. Après tout, il y a 45 autres crimes à écrire. J'ai choisi de ne pas continuer cette fiction car Joffrey est mort dans la série. Etant ma source d'inspiration, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à imaginer une de ses morts sans voir son visage de petit...**

**Vous allez sûrement être surpris sur le choix du personnage qui commet le meurtre...c'est un personnage un peu oublié...^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinquième type de meurtre : Un meurtre maléfique<strong>

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..Melisandre..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

_"Ô, Maître de la Lumière, celui qui donne la vie quand Il le souhaite et la reprend comme bon Lui semble,_

_nous implorons ton pardon, nous, misérables que nous sommes,_

_protège-nous des impies et des hypocrites_

_car la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs_

_dont toi seul peut être le protecteur."_

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges psalmodiait depuis des heures, genoux à terre, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle se tenait là sur les dalles crasseuses et froides du Septuaire, détruit sur son ordre, à prier son Seigneur. Les os de ses genoux craquaient au rythme de ses mouvements. Autrefois, à son arrivée à Asshaï-lès-l'Ombre, ville située à l'extrême Sud -Est de ce monde, elle avait beaucoup souffert à rester des heures durant, en compagnie des _acolytes_, habillés de vêtements jaunes et oranges vifs, dans le temple de R'hllor. Elle remerciait le Dieu de la Flamme et de l'Ombre d'avoir été vendue si jeune aux grands et puissants prêtres rouges. Grâce à eux, elle avait compris en quoi consistait l'existence : ce n'était qu'un combat contre l'Autre, aux desseins maléfiques, masculin, sombre et brutal qui voulait réduire à néant, le Bon R'hllor, le Maître de la Lumière. Quand elle entra dans les Ordres, Melisandre décida de donner sa vie à ce maître, bon et doux. R'hllor, le Créateur de toutes choses et tout puissant.

A présent, esclave de R'hllor, elle pouvait rester des heures à chanter à la gloire de Son Seigneur auprès du feu Salvateur, le symbole de son maître. Tout à comme ses semblables, le grand prêtre du temple de Volantis, Premier Servant du Seigneur de Lumière, lui avait expliqué sa mission : il lui fallait sauver les âmes de nombreux malheureux, ignorant la Vérité de la Flamme, afin de ne pas connaître à nouveau le courroux du Seigneur à Valyria, ville sur laquelle Il avait envoyé un cataclysme qui détruit la péninsule, déversant le feu sur les collines et engloutissant chaque ville. Valyria, ville des richesses, disparut en une journée dans la mer, avalant ses propres habitants, les bêtes-y compris les dragons. Quand l'une des prêtresses lui avait raconté ce Fléau -le Fléau de Valyria- la petite Melisandre en eut les larmes aux yeux. Le Maître de la Lumière ne pouvait être défié, il tenait sa vie entre Ses doigts et lui retirer serait une tâche aisée.

Une fois qu'elle fut officiellement prêtresse rouge et Ensorceleuse d'Ombres, le Premier Servant lui rendit visite au temple et lui ordonna de partir à travers le monde, tout comme ses semblables, trouver la réincarnation du Fils du Feu, le Détenteur de l'épée magique Illumination. Azor Ahai, Fils du Feu, était le seul qui pourrait les sauver de l'Ombre quand les Ténèbres recouvreraient le monde.

"Grande Prêtresse Rouge, puis-je me joindre à vous?"

Melisandre se tourna et reconnut la silhouette maigrichonne de Selyse Florent*****, épouse du roi Stannis Baratheon. Adressant un grand sourire à la reine, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

"Le Septuaire de Peyredragon est bien mieux sans les septas et les septons.", fit remarquer Selyse Florent. Ses grands yeux délavés observèrent la prêtresse. Autant Lady Florent, fille de Sir Ryam Florent, n'était pas une belle femme avec ses yeux un peu trop petits, son nez pointu et ses oreilles beaucoup trop grandes que Melisandre d'Asshaï était aussi belle qu'une déesse. Sous le capuchon rouge, qui surmontait sa longue robe de la même couleur, cachait un visage d'une beauté sans pareil. Sa peau était blanche comme une perle, sa chevelure cuivrée comme le feu et son regard -de petites pupilles rouges qui reluisaient- hypnotisait tout le monde.

De sa belle voix, la femme rouge lui répondit simplement :

"La religion des Sept était un sacrilège, une offense. Seul le Maître nous gouverne et sa lumière éclaire les fidèles. Ceux qui s'y opposent doivent brûler par le Feu Salvateur."

"Serait-ce pour cela que nous édifions un bûcher pour ce soir?"

"Par une guerre, les hommes ne voient que deux camps qui se combattent mais cette guerre cache souvent des enjeux bien plus grands. Les sacrifiés à la bataille servent une cause plus importante."

Selyse Florent hocha la tête pour acquiescer puis, voyant le visage fermé de la prêtresse, elle décida de se taire.

"Maintenant, prions pour notre salut." ordonna Melisandre en ravivant la flamme.

Toutes s'inclinèrent devant le feu. La femme rouge commença à murmurer quelques paroles, suivies par la reine qui chuchotait. Son accent envoûtant des natifs de la mer de Jade résonnait à travers la salle.

_"Ô R'hllor, Dieu de la Flamme et de l'Ombre,_

_Aie pitié de notre âme._

_Guide-nous vers le Droit Chemin et protège-nous de cette journée_

_où l'Autre pourrait pénétrer nos cœurs_

_car la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs_ _"_

**_._**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..Petyr..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

Les oreilles de Petyr Baelish, seigneur de la maison Baelish, ancienne pupille de Hoster Tully avaient pour réputation de traîner partout. Depuis le matin, à une réunion du Conseil Restreint, il supportait les horreurs de Joffrey Baratheon et se demandait comment un petit être sans cervelle pouvait être encore sur le trône, ce roi de pacotille dégénéré. Mais les réflexions en personne du roi sur sa petite stature et les crimes commis par le jeunot au nom du Royaume lui passaient au-dessus de la tête, fût-il un jour où il se sentit réellement concerné. Au quotidien, il voyait les bassesses des Grands ; Petyr connaissait leur jeu. Et cela lui donnait un avantage concernant son seul et unique but dans la vie : devenir Quelqu'un. Lui, qui était né personne, avait, au biais de nombreux efforts, acquis une certaine notoriété mais son avidité de pouvoir était sans fin. Devenir plus Grand lui permettrait d'être vu par Elle, son premier amour. Certes, le pouvoir l'intéressait mais ce qu'il désirait depuis des années, c'était Elle, la Stark.

Et si Petyr Baelish était présent dans les camps de Rob Stark, c'était uniquement dans ce but. Un rêve qu'il gardait profondément enfoui, mais son fantasme semblait s'être éloigné depuis que la femme qu'il aimait l'avait repoussé avec véhémence quand il lui avait proposé d'échanger Jaime Lannister contre ses deux filles. Il avait espéré que le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps joue en sa faveur et que la veuve Stark accepte. Au lieu de cela, Catelyn s'était offusquée. Les traits de son beau visage s'étaient contractés de manière hideuse. Il était sorti de la tente.

Suite à leur dispute, il sortit de la tente, légèrement déboussolé. Cet entretien l'avait bouleversé. Il soupira et regarda les troupes de Rob se rassembler. Joffrey Baratheon avait du mouron à se faire.

Mais, lui, Peter Baelish, n'en avait cure du roi.

Il devait obtenir le pouvoir.

Obtenir le pouvoir, c'était comme jouer aux échecs. Il avait un cavalier d'avance, il était le cavalier qui se cachait dans les recoins pour mettre la reine en échec. A moins de ne se faire devancer...

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*..Melisandre..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

_"R'hllor, Coeur du Feu, tu es la lumière qui nous guide, la chaleur qui nous insuffle la vie, l'ardeur qui nous maintient._

_A toi appartient toutes choses vivantes, à toi appartiennent mon âme et mon corps._

_Je me soumets à mon seul Dieu, Bon et Juste,_

_car la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs_

_et toi seul nous protège du mauvais, du sombre, de l'impie et de l'hypocrite."_

Comme chaque soir, Melisandre récitait ses prières nocturnes, juste après le coucher du soleil, pour solliciter la protection de son Seigneur. Elle lisait les flammes de la lumière de R'hllor, tout en pressant son rubis contre elle. Ce rubis, propre à chaque prêtre rouge, possédait un puissant pouvoir que nul autre objet ne pouvait égaler. Aussi, celui qui possédait un rubis lié à celui de la prêtresse, pouvait être dominé par celui-ci tout comme voir son apparence changée seulement par autrui. Un jour, grâce à ces pouvoirs, tous s'agenouilleraient devant le Maître de la Lumière. Son influence s'était étendue dans le château ; les rapprochés du roi et et le roi-même, Stannis Baratheon, avaient été convertis.

Au bûcher, elle avait réussi, par la volonté du Seigneur, à saisir dans le feu l'épée Illumination. Persuadée que Stannis était la réincarnation d'Azor Ahai, Melisandre lui avait remis l'arme légendaire. De longues semaines et mêmes des mois avaient passé, l'homme qui, au début, obéissait aux ordres du Seigneur l'avait renvoyé à Peyredragon sous la pression des vassaux, Lord Eldon Estremont , Sir Guyard Mrorrigen et lord Bryce Caron. Telle était la volonté du Seigneur. Elle faisait confiance à son Seigneur qui voulait certainement la protégeait de ce qu'elle avait vu : les flammes de Port-Real.

A présent, elle lisait une toute autre interprétation dans les flammes : elle devait tuer le roi des Sept Royaumes, Joffrey Baratheon, fils de Robert Baratheon. Emprisonnée dans cette forteresse, isolée sur une île, le cœur plein d'espérances et de foi, elle joignit ses mains et regarda le garde qui la surveillait.

R'hllor la sauverait et elle arriverait à temps pour la bataille.

_"Maître de la Lumière, aide l'humble serviteur que je suis car,_

_par ta volonté,_

_un Seigneur doit mourir."_

**_._**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*..Petyr..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

La vent tournait et Petyr Baelish le sentait. Les deux frères, quelques semaines auparavant, marchaient tout droit vers un unique but, revendiquer la couronne des Sept Royaume et le Trône de Fer. Mais leur ascension fut vite arrêtée quand Renly Baratheon fut retrouvé mort près d'Accalmie. La cause de sa mort, tout comme celle de Robert Baratheon, restait troublante et mystérieuse. Il planait au-dessus de ce cadavre un soupçon de surnaturel. Cette nuit-là, Petyr demanda au Père d'En-Haut de lui donner le puissance et le pouvoir qu'il voulait acquérir, lui, le petit Seigneur que les Grands regardaient avec mépris de haut. Puis il était sorti de sa tente et son regard s'était porté vers la Lanterne de l'Aïeule.

L'homme resta quelques longues minutes, les yeux rivés sur ce halo d'étoiles puis il rentra se coucher. Il rêva d'un animal étrange au corps d'un cerf et aux pattes de Lion qui arrivait près d'un champ verdoyant. Là, la créature s'arrêta, comme craintive, et recula légèrement mais un aigle, surgi de nulle part, fondit sur lui et elle s'élança dans le champs. Caché de l'Aigle par les plantations, le monstre mi-cerf mi-lion s'allongea. Devant lui, sous ses yeux grandit une rose aux pétales dorées ; il la renifla doucement puis la contempla. Au petit matin, Petyr Baelish se souvint dans les moindres détails de ce rêve. Il en connaissait la rose représentait les forces de Hautjardin, la maison Tyrell. Ceux-ci s'étaient opposés à l'ascension du roi Stannis et à sa revendication du Trône de Fer ; la maison Baratheon avait besoin de la puissance d'une maison aussi importante et riche. Et la seule manière de les lier était de les unir par un mariage, celui du Roi Joffrey Baratheon et de la veuve de Renly Baratheon, la très belle Margaery Tyrell.

De retour à Port-Real, Petyr souffla cette idée au gnome, Tyrion Lannister, la main du roi et ce dernier approuvait celle-ci. A force d'insister, LittleFinger eut gain de cause et fut envoyé à Pont-l'Amer pour négocier avec sir Loras Tyrell, non sans être escorté par un groupe de trois cents manteaux d'or.

Parfois, être pieux, même quand on était vil pouvait apporter grand bien.

Et Petyr Baelish continua de prier pour sa cause.

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..Melisandre..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

Melisandre d'Asshaï avait obéi à son Seigneur ; Renly Baratheon n'était plus. Puis elle avait désespérait quand le roi Stannis l'avait renvoyé à Peyredragon. Mais le Tout-Puissant, R'hllor, avait connaissance de toute chose et sa lumière était sagesse. Chaque nuit, elle avait multiplié les prières et Il l'avait sauvée. Sous l'apparence d'un garde de Stannis, elle avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'armée terrestre de ce dernier. Par la grâce du Seigneur, elle avait échappé au feu grégeois -n'avait-elle pas averti Stannis de ces flammes?. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait au pied de Port-Real, prête à obéir au dernier désir de son Seigneur, l'Unique. A voix basse, alors que les autres combattants, autour d'elle, se ruaient sur l'ennemi, elle murmura :

_"La nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs, R'hllor, le Seul Créateur,_

_Nul ne peut vaincre tes flammes,_

_Maître de la Lumière, protège-moi_

_Pour que ta Volonté soit accomplie"_

Elle se sentit alors nouvelle, comme un enfant qui vient de naître ; blanche de péchés. C'était comme si le maître l'avait choisie, l'avait éclairée de sa lumière. Courageuse, forte, et sans peurs. La femme rouge exécuterait le denier ordre du Maître de la Lumière. Autour d'elle, l'ennemi fuyait sous l'assaut de l'armée de Stannis.

"Repliez-vous, repliez-vous", hurlaient les hommes.

La prêtresse profita de cette terreur pour attraper un chevalier par le col ; le combattant fut soudainement paralysé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Levant les yeux vers le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face, il croisa deux pupilles, deux points rouges comme le sang. Le visage lui sourit et, sans nulle explication, il prit feu.

_" Par la lumière du Cœur du feu,_

_l'hypocrite et l'incroyant périront. "_

A quelques mètres, un homme de carrure imposante aux cheveux noirs la fixa, terrorisé, de ses yeux gris. Les flammes l'effrayaient et il n'osait s'approcher. ******

La femme rouge glissa un petit rubis dans la bouche du cadavre brûlé et prit l'apparence de ce chevalier. Elle enjamba le corps et courut, feignant un air paniqué, pour se réfugier dans l'enceinte. Son esprit n'était obsédé que par une seule pensée : assassiner le roi. Joffrey n'avait pas ses pouvoirs magiques et ce serait chose aisée. Elle avait pensé donner naissance une nouvelle ombre pour l'assassiner mais le processus était bien trop long. Serrant le rubis contre son cœur, elle courut dans la Cour Intérieure suivant d'autres combattants.

Soudain, Melisandre entendit une voix geignarde crier :

"Vous n'êtes que des lâches! Suivre votre roi et abandonner le champs de bataille doit être puni de mort! Tuez-les!"

Devant elle, des corps s'effondrèrent et la jeune femme comprit que le roi exécutait ses propres soldats. Elle se cacha derrière un pilier et surveilla les gardes autour du roi, remarquant qu'ils portaient tous des manteaux d'Or.

"Laissez-moi à présent me retirer dans mes appartements", entendit la prêtresse rouge.

Si le roi s'isolait la tâche lui serait facilité. Toujours sous les traits du garde, elle suivit le roi tout en se cachant de la vue d'autrui. Melisandre vit le roi s'enfermer. La maître de la Lumière avait raison de mettre à mort ce serviteur du Mal, lâche, prêt à abandonner son propre peuple.

Les deux gardes virent une femme belle à la peau parfaite, aux seins ronds et à la taille fine s'avancer vers eux. Deux ombres étaient à ses côtés. L'instant d'après, les deux hommes tombèrent par terre, raides morts.

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..Joffrey..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

Le roi ne comprenait toujours pas que sa mère ait invectivé l'ordre de le ramener au Donjon Rouge. Bien qu'il ne savait pas se battre, voir le sang couler lui donnait un certain plaisir. Assis sur son lit, il frottait son épée pour la faire reluire. Dehors, il entendait les grondements de la bataille et les hurlements.

Joffrey sursauta quand il entendit les portes de ses appartements s'ouvrir. Une femme svelte aux cheveux rouges entra et d'un pas presque félin, glissa jusqu'à lui.

"Sortez de mes appartements ! Gardes! Gardes!", tempêta Joffrey en se campant sur ses jambes, épée à la main, menaçant la femme.

Cette dernière sourit puis souffla des mots dans une langue qu'il ignorait.

"Sorcière!", cria le roi.

La femme leva les mains, paumes tournées vers le ciel ; deux volutes noires se créèrent à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Les yeux de la sorcière rougirent. Les volutes prirent peu à peu forme. Stupéfait et effrayé à la fois, Joffrey ne put pas s'enfuir comme s'il était paralysé. L'une des ombres se jeta sur lui.

"Ainsi soit-il, Ô Maître de la Lumière!"

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..Petyr..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

De très mauvaises nouvelles étaient parvenues à Petyr Baelish. L'annonce de la venue d'une prêtresse rouge d'Asshaï, prêchant une ancienne religion monothéiste. La femme menait le Seigneur Stannis par le bout du nez -encore que Littlefinger se demandait d'ailleurs si ce n'était que par le bout du nez. Port-Réal était menacée, sans doute était-il temps de prendre le large pour lui, le Petit Seigneur. Ou de suivre les événements de près pour, éventuellement, monter dans l'échelle du pouvoir. Même si le roi Joffrey perdait son trône, il trouverait toujours une place dans Port-Real. Petyr ne manquait jamais d'imagination, ni de mensonges et d'illusions.

Jamais il ne fallait perdre espoir.

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..Joffrey..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

Quand il se réveilla, le roi Joffrey ne savait pas à quel moment il s'était évanoui. Affolé, il tourna la tête comme une girouette mais il n'y avait nulle trace de la Dame Rouge. L'épée à la main, il se précipita vers la porte.

Dans le couloir, pas de gardes.

'Où ces crétins sont-ils passés!?', songea-t-il.

Après mûres réflexions, Joffrey décida de rejoindre la salle du trône. S'il devait mourir, ce serait en roi. Là, ses meilleurs hommes le renseigneraient sur la situation. Son royaume ne devait pas tomber aux mains de ces monstres, le trône de Fer lui appartenait.

Arrivé dans la salle, il vit sa mère sur le Trône avec son petit frère Tommen. Cersei avait toujours une solution à toutes choses, il fallait qu'il la rejoigne. Mais lorsque le roi courut vers elle, les gardes pointèrent sur lui leurs épées. L'air surprise, la Reine Régente se leva.

"Ne m'avait-on pas dit que Renly Baratheon n'était plus de ce monde?"

Joffrey ne comprit pas pourquoi sa mère le traiter ainsi. Il tourna la tête et, dans une armure, il vit son apparence changé. Il n'était plus le jeune homme blond mais une tout autre personne. A côté de l'armure, il reconnut la sorcière rouge. Elle lui sourit et remua les lèvres :

_"Que la volonté de R'hllor soit."_

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent et Joffrey vit Tywin Lannister, son grand-père, marcher à sa rencontre.

"Tywin?", souffla-t-il.

Avant même que le jeune blondinet ne comprit, son grand-père lui avait planté son épée dans le cœur. Il tomba à terre, mort.

Tywin Lannister brandit son épée et dit à Cersei :

"Nous avons gagné!"

Dans le coin de la salle, la prétresse, Mélisandre d'Asshaï s'éclipsa.

_" Le maître de la Lumière est le Tout-Puissant."_

**- FIN DE LA FICTION"50 NUANCES DE MEURTRES"-**

* * *

><p><strong>*Avant qu'on ne crie "Ô sacrilège", je tiens à préciser que Selyse Florent est, à mes yeux, toujours enfermée dans une tour. Mais elle a l'autorisation de prier ;).<strong>

**** Alors, alors? Vous avez deviné?**

**C'est la toute fin! **

**Je remercie tous les lecteurs (futurs lecteurs compris), les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, les followers, les favorers ^^**

_Pauline ; Natasha Nox ; Luna Lightwood ; Syana Argentia ; Adelys ; precioustomomi ; Merilith Zvezdnayapyl ; Marina Ka-Fai ; noicz ; aliena wyvern ; Patmol16 ; SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin ; Eponyme Anonyme ; Syana Argentia ; kal ; LonelyD ; Marion ; SkyAngel1997 ; lily ; micka ; seya ; ecca ; Elenawrit ; Esterwen ; Elea Telmar et les guests_ : **merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité! **

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction, j'espère vous avoir fait rêver de Joffrey Baratheon, hihi! **

**Je m'excuse si, parfois, les délais de publication étaient longs, surtout cet été. **

**Bisous, bisous, **

**En espérant vous revoir sur d'autres de mes fictions!**

**Pour vous tenir au courant, retrouvez-moi sur le groupe facebook"Journal intime de la Plume d'Elena"**

**Elena**

**Allez, je vais cliquer sur "complete" ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>JUIN 2015<strong>

**PLAGIAT ET REVENTE DE FICTIONS SUR GOOGLE**

_Et bien, nous pensions avoir tout vu!_

_Il vous suffit de taper google books Jason Matthieu sur google. Voici quelques fictions volées :_

_- L'homme parfait: Harry Potter rencontre Twilight_

_- Naruto : Tout commença ce soir là: Naruto_

_- Reminiscences: Harry Potter rencontre Twilight_

_**Cet individu en profite pour revendre des fictions publiées sur ...internet! (**et ce n'est pas seulement notre site qui est touché ! ). Et oui, encore mieux que de plagier des phrases, **AUTANT PRENDRE L'OEUVRE ENTIÈRE ET LA VENDRE POUR RÉCUPÉRER L'ARGENT !**_

_Comment faire entendre nos droits quand la fiction reste encore un point obscur dans les droits d'auteur ?_

_Beaucoup d'auteurs pensent actuellement à enlever leurs fictions d'internet. Nous avons besoin de votre **mobilisation**, vous, lecteurs et auteurs pour dénoncer cette personne sans scrupules qui volent des heures de travail. La plupart des publications, concernant les auteurs, seront sans doute suspendues, j'espère que vous en comprendrez la raison. Ecrire pendant des heures pour qu'une personne, d'un copier-coller, revende votre travail...c'est n'importe quoi!_

**_Soutenez-nous, soutenez les auteurs, soutenez les fictions!_**

_LPE_

_Les traductions sont aussi concernées._


End file.
